


The Once and Future Queen

by lordcornwalis



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordcornwalis/pseuds/lordcornwalis
Summary: After a chance encounter that leaves him wanting more out of life, Marco soon gets his wish granted when a certain blonde princess comes to Earth with her entire kingdom in tow. But things are not as they seem, and while the forces of darkness, fear, and evil seek to destroy, Marco and his new best friend look to make things right, between both of their worlds.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Penelope Spiderbite, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 2





	1. Life's Tough, Get a Helmet

"Okay Marco, you've nailed riding on flat ground and the flow at the skatepark. Now it's time for the vert ramp." Jackie's face glowed with excitement as she gestured to the halfpipe that spread out before the trio of teens. "Now remember, it's very important when you drop in, you have to commit. Stomp your foot down and lean into it. You're going to be going pretty fast, but it's nothing you haven't done before… just more vertical, that's all."

Marco wiped his face, nodding nervously at her as he tightened the straps on his helmet. "Okay Jackie, I think I got it."

"Hey Marco, did you have an emergency room preference, or should I just go with what's closest?" asked Janna, smirking at the nervous teen.

"Janna!" Jackie shot her an annoyed look before turning back to a noticeably more nervous Marco.

"Don't listen to her Marco, you'll be fine. And if you have to bail, no biggie. You're wearing knee pads, elbow pads, and a helmet," said Jackie, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Swallowing hard, he set the tail of his board on the coping of the ramp before stepping out onto it. He knew the drop was only ten feet, but from his precarious position on a thin strip of plywood with some wheels bolted onto it felt like a hundred. Scolding himself for the tenth time as to why he had ever agreed to let Jackie teach him how to skateboard, he could only blame himself for listening to her. _"Come on Marco it'll be fun! Plus, this is California! Girls here love a guy who can shred on a board!"_ The memory of that conversation made him almost as queasy as the yawning abyss below his feet.

Blowing out a long breath, he stomped his lead foot down on the board and felt it tip into the void. His stomach went weightless as he leaned forward just like Jackie had instructed him. Hearing Jackie cheering wildly behind him, he grinned as gravity accelerated him like arocket down the vertical wall of the ramp.

"I did it!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air as the drop flattened out. Feeling himself shoot across the short space between the curved floor of the ramp he panicked as his momentum carried him vertically up the opposite side. Leaning back he felt himself falling as the board shot out from under him, rocketing high into the afternoon sky.

"Godspeed little guy." Janna saluted the errant skateboard, now tracking a ballistic trajectory through the sky as it arced over the fence of the skatepark to smash into the windshield of a parked car. "And that sound Jackie, is our cue to leave."

"See you tomorrow at school Marco!" Jackie called over her shoulder as the two girls hustled away from the scene of the accident.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," he groaned to himself, slowly rolling over onto his stomach before pushing his aching body up to stand.

"Hey Kid!" an angry voice shouted.

"What now…" Looking up, Marco paled as a large angry man slammed open the gate to the skatepark before stalking up to him.

"You smashed my windshield you little punk. I should smash your goddamn teeth out," the man snarled, grabbing a fistful of Marco's red hoodie while cocking back a calloused fist.

"Whoa, whoa, no need to get violent here, man. Let me pay for the damage to your windshield. It was an accident and I apologize." Marco reached into his pocket to pull out a wad of cash, only for the man to bat it out of his hand.

"How about this you little shit? How about I beat your ass raw, and then _take_ the money." The furious man pulled his fist back once more before throwing a powerful haymaker at him.

Years of martial arts training had honed Marco's reflexes and at the sight of the man's fist swinging forward, he sprang into action instantly. Grabbing the man's wrist, he pinned it to his chest and rotated, dragging him off balance. Blocking the awkward punch the man threw with a raised forearm, he lashed out with two quick strikes to the man's nose, dropping him to his knees instantly.

"Fuck, you broke my nose man!" he said through clenched fingers dripping with blood.

"Sorry dude. I didn't want to have to hurt you, but you attacked me. Now keep the money for the windshield and make sure to keep pressure on that nose, the bleeding will stop in a bit."

Quickly stepping away from the injured man, Marco slipped out of the skatepark and hurried down the street. Even if breaking that guy's nose was self-defense, it was probably better to be somewhere else right now. He hurried along, head down, for several blocks before the sound of screams and crashing made him stop and look up in a panic.

"Is that a horse?" a man next to him on the sidewalk asked, pointing down the street.

Turning to look, Marco was startled to see what he could only describe as an enormous candy pink unicorn charging down the sidewalk walk at him. Astride the giant animal was a girl about his age, dressed in an elegant powder blue ball gown. She had long blonde hair that fanned out behind her as she rode and as he looked closer, still too dumbstruck at the sight to move, he noticed she seemed to be wearing a small golden tiara and was waving some kind of glowing stick above her head as she cheered and yelled, urging the beast to go faster.

"Yeeee Haw! Gang way people!" she yelled.

Pedestrians were screaming and diving out of the way of the charging animal. Marco could only watch in horror as the unicorn almost ran down a mother pushing a stroller. However, at the last second the girl nudged the reins she held, and it slid to the left, knocking a car onto its side before bouncing back into the line of the sidewalk.

Seeing the unicorn and rider a moment away from hitting him, he pushed the man at his side into an open door and crouched down just as the giant animal leapt over his low form. _"That thing must have jumped twenty feet"_ he thought, as it gracefully landed and continued its rampaging charge. Just as it turned the corner of the sidewalk, he noticed the blonde rider had turned her head and was staring at him. Even at this distance, her piercing blue eyes seemed to pin him in place as a small smile played on her lips.

"What the heck was that?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Dusting himself off and racing around the corner, he only caught a flash of pink as the unicorn turned up an alley and disappeared entirely. Shaking his head, he turned the opposite direction and began the walk home. An assault and nearly being run down by a mythical creature were more than enough fun for him for one day. It was time to get home, slide into his favorite pair of ballerina slippers and call it a weekend.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Not even two blocks later, Marco found himself standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at the second most peculiar sight that day. A man, not much older than himself, maybe 19 or 20 by the looks of him, was standing in the middle of the sidewalk stopping passersby and asking them questions. Normally in Echo Creek this wasn't altogether unusual, however, this time the man's appearance was, to put it plainly, startling.

He was slightly taller than Marco and wore a dark blue velvet doublet studded with small gemstones and embroidered with silver thread. He seemed to have matching pants that tucked neatly into polished black leather boots. At his hip hung a longsword in a silver scabbard, and across his chest lay an elegantly worked silver chain containing several cut and polished sapphires. His hair was a pale blue, cut short and neatly styled, but it was his eyes that caught Marco's attention more than anything. They were the same piercing blue as that girl on that crazy pink unicorn, and that couldn't just be a coincidence. The man, noticing Marco's unblinking stare, quickly waved away a girl who was trying to catch his eye before hurrying over.

"Excuse me young man, could I have a moment of your time to answer some questions?" he asked.

Noticing the man's rather posh accent, Marco could only assume he was foreign as he nodded dumbly, still too shocked at the day's events to respond verbally.

"Excellent. Everyone here seems so friendly and they have been very helpful indeed. Am I to understand this is the village of Echo Creek? In the Earth Dimension?"

"Earth Dimension? You mean planet Earth? And yes this is Echo Creek. The City. I don't think villages have populations of over 50,000 people." Marco was feeling incredibly confused at the stranger's questions. A foreigner not knowing what the name of the town he was in was one thing, but to not know what planet he was on was another matter entirely. Tilting his head he asked the only question that sprung to mind, "Where… Are you from… Exactly?"

"Oh yes, how terribly rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Viscount Reynard Butterfly, and I am from a place called Mewni."

"Well, my name is Marco Diaz and I'm from here. Also, Mewni? I've never heard of it. Is it in Europe?"

"I don't know what a 'Europe' is."

"It's a continent on Earth…" Marco was eyeing the man now, feeling a suspicious tingle running up his spine.

"Oh yeah, Europe. Of course. Yes Marco, Mewni is in Europe." Reynard gave an awkward chuckle and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Riiiigghhhtt," Marco said, narrowing his eyes at him. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a crazy blonde girl riding a pink unicorn around town, would you? Normally, I wouldn't ask, but the two of you have the same eyes and she was dressed in an outfit that looked like something out of a renaissance fair, just like you. I don't think that's a coincidence."

"What have you done now Star…" Marco distinctly heard the older man mutter into his hand as he dragged his palm down his face in frustration. "Marco could I impose upon your generosity just a little while longer?"

"You want me to help you find this girl?"

"Yes… I, umm... do not know my way around this area well and perhaps with your help we could locate the prince-, err Star, much faster than if I set out on my own."

"Sure Reynard, I'll help you. That girl looked like she was causing some serious trouble and I think it's better that we find her before the police do."

Together the two set off down the sidewalk at a brisk walk, keeping an eye out for any sign of the rampaging girl. After a minute of walking in silence, however, Marco felt his curiosity beginning get the better of him. "Sooo, Reynard, tell me a bit about Mewni? Why do you guys dress like it's the 17th century and who is that crazy girl that almost killed me earlier on a mythical creature that shouldn't exist on Earth?"

Reynard was silent for a moment as if deciding whether to answer the teen's questions. However, he seemed to come to the conclusion that Marco was worth a modicum of trust as he began to answer him as they walked. "Well to answer your last question first, that girl is named Star Butterfly and she is my cousin, as well as the heir to the throne of Mewni. She is also in very big trouble as I explicitly forbade her from following me here. But as usual she did whatever she wanted, regardless of my efforts to keep her safe. I mean for corn's sake, if Toffee had found out she was here unprotected he wouldn't hesitate to…" Reynard trailed off looking nervous at the look Marco was giving him. "I apologize for rambling Mr. Diaz; this is really rather personal, and I believe I may have said too much."

"It's fine Reynard, and call me Marco, I'm not old enough to be 'Mr. Diaz' yet. So you're related to royalty? That's cool, there aren't a whole lot of monarchies left on Earth."

"Uh, yes... On Earth. So to answer your earlier questions, Mewni is my homeland. It has been ruled by the Butterfly Dynasty for over 300 years. I am in the line of succession somewhere myself, though I am not 100 percent certain where. We are mostly a kingdom of farmers and we grow the best corn in the entire universe. I should know **[,]** I've tried at least 200 different varieties myself and nothing beats Mewni corn. It is a wondrous land full of creatures not found anywhere else. That 'Unicorn' you saw her riding is actually called a 'Warnicorn' and it is native to my home. Star loves to ride and tame them as a hobby even though I have reminded her countless times that they are dangerous beasts that should be handled with caution."

Marco opened his mouth to ask another question, but just then a series of screams and crashing sounds could be heard from around the corner. The two took off at a dead sprint, running for nearly a minute before they could cut over to the side street. Before them was scene of utter chaos. Several hydrants were broken off from their base shooting fountains of water high into the air, while people crawled out of their overturned vehicles in the street. A faint scream made him squint up at the sun where he could swear he saw a giant butterfly carrying a struggling person.

"Hey, did you see a blonde girl riding a giant pink horse come through this way!" Marco shouted over the din and confusion to a shell-shocked pedestrian standing on the corner.

"It was horrible… I though the one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse were upon us!" he shouted, before running off screaming.

"Well, I think that answers that question," Reynard said, chuckling before pressing on down the destroyed street. "By the looks of it, we're on the trail."

After 30 minutes of walking however, the trail seemed to have gone cold and the two found themselves standing on outskirts of the Britta's Tacos.

"Pegasus Feathers… What is that divine smell?" Reynard could feel himself salivating at the multitude of savory smells now wafting under his nose.

"That smell, Reynard, is Britta's Tacos." Marco answered, grinning ear to ear. "It may not look like much, but it's the best Mexican restaurant in Echo Creek. We've been walking for a while now, you wanna grab lunch? My treat."

"A Gentleman never turns down the hospitality of his host, Marco."

"Okay, well take a seat over there, and I'll be back with some food for us. You said Mewni grows a lot of corn, right?"

"Yes, it's our main food crop."

"I think I know just the thing. You'll love them."

Minutes later, Marco set down two trays at the covered metal table. "Reynard, allow me to present to you the humble Tamale. It's made mostly out of corn and has pork and tomatillo salsa. It's even wrapped in a corn husk. See?"

"How clever you Earthlings are!" Reynard slapped his hand over his mouth at that statement.

Marco's expression however, remained unchanged. "Look dude, it was obvious from the beginning you weren't from Europe. So maybe you want to tell me where you're really from? If you and that girl are aliens here to conquer the planet, I'm going to have to try to stop you."

The two stared at one another for a few moments, Marco tensing in his seat and preparing to strike the blue haired man before he could react, when Reynard tipped his head back and began to laugh heartily.

"HAHAHAHA, oh Marco that was hilarious." Reynard slapped the table with his palm as he continued to laugh. Wiping a tear from his eye, he leaned in close and Marco did the same. "Marco, you have treated me with respect and hospitality. You have also volunteered yourself to help me find my wayward cousin, and for that. I will tell you the truth. But I must ask you for your silence in the matter, if word got out about my true intentions here there could be very serious consequences." Marco only nodded to the man, before taking a bite of his burrito.

"I am indeed from a place called Mewni. However, Mewni is not in Europe. It is in another dimension, and I am here on a scouting mission for the Butterfly Royal Family. You see Marco, there is a terrible war going on in my homeland. Mewni is populated by people that look like you and I, known as mewmans. As well as a great variety of monsters who we have been at war with for over six years now. I am saddened to tell you the war does not go well for us. The monsters are led by an evil tyrant known as Toffee. A terrible creature who is nigh immortal, and who's cruelty towards Mewmans knows no bounds. He seeks to destroy the Butterfly family, for above all else he hates magic and those who practice it. If things continue the way they have been, the Butterfly Kingdom will fall, and all of us will be killed."

Marco shook his head at the revelation he was now hearing. It seemed too fantastical to be true, like something out of a fantasy novel or a D&D campaign he would play with his friends. But the serious tone in Reynard's voice and the grave look on his face told him the man was telling the truth. "Soo...you're what? Looking for a new home?"

"Something like that Marco. We need a place to regroup, a place where we can consolidate and recover our strength. But mainly we need a safe place for the Butterfly Royal Family to evacuate to. My Grandmother Etheria would never admit it, but Mewni is lost. We are falling back every day and it is only a matter of time before we're overrun. So far, from what I have seen, Earth appears perfect. Mewmans and humans appear identical to one another, and this place is stable with no major wars or monsters to threaten us."

Reynard paused to unwrap his tamale and cut a piece before popping into his mouth. Instantly, the look of grave worry on his face fell away to be replaced with one of pure joy. "This is so good, truly a masterpiece of cuisine," he said, moaning with pleasure at the taste of the corn-based dish in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it. I figured something corn based wouldn't feel too foreign to your palate, and looks like I was right."

Marco took another bite of his burrito, using the time he had his mouth full to mull over his options. Reynard appeared to be on the level, at least his story didn't seem too outrageous considering what Marco had seen that day. And while there was always the option that this guy and his weird cousin were both insane, somewhere deep-down Marco knew he was telling the truth. So, he could excuse himself and walk home and forget all about today's odd encounter, or he could stop playing it safe and help this guy out however he could. Putting down the burrito, he made his decision as he looked his lunch companion in the eye.

"I want to help you out Reynard, anyway I can. Sensei Brantley has always stressed that a warrior of Tang Soo Do must always fight on the side of justice. And I would be a coward to walk away from someone in need."

Reynard beamed at him, "I knew you were a man of honor Marco Diaz of Earth, but a warrior as well? I had a feeling about you, perhaps something greater than mere chance brought you across my path today. Fate possibly? Only time may tell. Tell me, have you much experience in combat? Have you slain many foes?"

"Slain many foes?" Marco looked stricken, "Dude I'm just 14, and this is Earth. There really aren't many life or death struggles in Echo Creek. I'm just a dorky high school kid with his red belt, not some battle-hardened warrior. My life is actually pretty boring. Nothing ever happens in this town."

Reynard chuckled and put a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Marco, you may not have bested foes in the crucible of combat, but I can tell you possess the heart of a warrior. You helped me today, asking for nothing in return and have shown courage in the face of the unknown. Kindness, Bravery, and Charity are some of the key tenets of knightly virtue on Mewni and you have demonstrated them admirably."

Marco couldn't help but blush slightly at the praise. He had only known Reynard for an hour or so, but to be told he had the makings of a knight was something that tantalized his imagination and stirred his blood. Life was so boring in Echo Creek, the thought of something more, some real danger to test his skills was alluring, to say the least.

"Marco, tell me something. Do you ever feel… Unsatisfied? Like you were made for greater things than your mundane existence? I can offer you the chance to be more Marco. To be more than what you are now."

"What? What do you mean?" Marco gave him a confused look, but inside he felt his heartbeat quicken. He had no idea where Reynard was going with this, but even the hint of some kind of adventure made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"What I mean, Marco, is that Echo Creek may be in for some major changes soon. And when those changes come, will you be ready? If you could surround yourself with adventure, excitement, and even danger, would you?" said Reynard, his grave face making Marco sit up straight in his seat.

"I… I would," Marco said, his own face now mirroring the serious expression on Reynard's.

"Well, Marco, I have a feeling before long you will get your wish."

The two finished their lunch in near silence, with Reynard occasionally asking another question about Echo Creek or Earth and more about his own life. Marco got the distinct impression that Reynard was assessing him. His questions frequently strayed towards the personal, often asking Marco to recall times he had been in positions of leadership at school or in the dojo as well as questions about his martial arts training.

"You sure are awfully interested in me Reynard, what's with all the questions?"

"Let's just say I see potential in you Marco. I would like to ask you fo-" but Reynard never got to finish his sentence. At that moment, the pounding of hooves filled the courtyard as a giant pink warnicorn burst through the bushes and leapt over a scared couple. Instantly Reynard shot to his feet and began running after the laughing blonde as she hooted and swung her arm above her head, fireworks seeming to materialize out of nowhere. Marco's eyes went wide at the impossible sight and he could only stare as Reynard chased the girl through the courtyard of Britta's.

"Star Butterfly! You come back here this instant!" Reynard shouted.

Marco just stood there watching the most absurd chase of his life. He felt torn between the urge to chase after his new friend and the strange girl or to give in to the voice in his head telling him that he should "just head home." He was cautious by nature, always looking both ways before crossing the street, and taking precautions such as carrying around first aid supplies in a fanny pack whenever his family went on vacation. Janna had found that fact so amusing she had begun calling him "Safe Kid," a nickname that, much to Marco's frustration had caught on like wildfire.

"I'm gonna regret this…" he muttered before taking off at a run after the two bizarre figures.

Marco made sure to keep his distance as he followed Reynard. He didn't want to get explicitly caught up in the chase, but what he had told Marco that afternoon was so fantastical he couldn't help but try to see what was next. It's not like he didn't believe him, but the thought of extra dimensional visitors was almost so damn outrageous he needed more proof. It seemed the girl had slowed down on the rampaging animal just enough to keep several dozen feet in front of Reynard as he called for the girl to stop.

"Star Butterfly, if you do not stop this instant, I will tell Queen Moon about this!" Reynard shouted.

The girl merely looked back over her shoulder and laughed before calling back, "You wouldn't do that to your favorite cousin, Reynard!"

"You're rapidly losing that status Star! Don't make me take Rock with me instead of you next time I go out for Goblin Dogs!"

*THBPBPTHPT* the girl blew a huge raspberry as she slapped the pink beast's haunch to urge it to speed back up.

"Oh that is enough!"

Marco saw Reynard reach down to his belt and pull out a pair of what he could only describe as scissors before swiping in front of him as he ran. Instantly he disappeared into a swirling blue portal and Marco skidded to a stop in shock at the sight of his disappearance, his mouth hanging open. "What theeeee," he mouthed. Quickly, he hid in the entrance way of a business and continued to stare in amazement.

The sound of ripping fabric filled the air as an identical portal appeared in front of the charging warnicorn. Reynard quickly stepped out of it just in time to throw an arm around the neck of galloping beast, using its momentum to swing him up and onto its back right in front of the girl. He quickly took control of the warnicorn and brought it around, cantering to a gentle stop only ten feet from Marco's hiding place.

"Ow, ow, ow ow," Star said as Reynard grabbed her around the arm and pulled her down off the animal. Looking around quickly to see if they were alone, he scowled at the blonde girl who was wilting under his stern glare.

"Star Butterfly! What are you doing in this dimension when I explicitly told you to remain in the castle? No one from Mewni has been to Earth in over a hundred years. We had no idea what we'd find here and yet you snuck here anyways with no protection, rampaging around on a pink warnicorn like it was the village outside the castle. You terrified corn knows how many earthlings, caused some serious damage, and brought a lot of unneeded attention to us!"

"I'm sorryyyyy," she said, twisting a foot into the asphalt and not meeting Reynard's glare. "I just wanted to have a little fun. You know how my mom is. It's always 'Star don't do this, don't do that, that's not how a proper princess behaves Star.' I just wanted to have a good time for once without being surrounded by knights or trapped in the castle."

At her words, Marco saw the expression on Reynard's face soften and he bent down to tip up the blonde's chin so he could look in her eyes. "I know Star, but it's dangerous. You know as well as I do that we are losing this war. Toffee has spies everywhere and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. You and your parents are the closest family I have left, and I need to know you're being serious about being safe. After all, you are the future Queen of Mewni."

Marco couldn't help but stare at the odd duo as they spoke. He felt his cheeks heating up slightly as he examined the blonde girl more closely. The girl was, for lack of a better term, stunningly pretty. She looked to be about his age, slightly shorter than him, with extremely long blonde hair that reached below her knees. Even when she wasn't looking at him, he still found his eyes drawn to her sky-blue eyes. They were captivating in a way he had never experienced before and quickened his heartbeat just thinking about those eyes gazing at him like they had been earlier. She also seemed to possess pink heart shaped marks on her cheeks, which Marco initially found odd, but now felt suited her the more he studied the teen girl. It seemed like the more he looked, the more he felt like he couldn't look away.

"Ugh, don't remind me Reynard," Star said, grimacing at the thought.

Reynard merely chuckled before pulling out his scissors. "Let's go home Star, I bet Queen Moon has half the palace guard looking for you."

"What about that cute boy in the red jacket you were talking to earlier?"

"Marco Diaz? I will come back tomorrow and say my farewells. He was very helpful during my time scouting this place, but right now I just want to get you back to the castle before Queen Moon has a fit."

Cutting another portal, the two stepped through closely followed by the pink warnicorn before it sealed itself shut with a small pop.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Marco didn't remember his walk back home that afternoon. His mind was too busy spinning from the information Reynard had told him. One minute he was a boring kid on Earth with no knowledge outside of the mundane, and the next, he was part of something so much larger. Other dimensions were real. Magic was real. Hell, even Unicorns existed. He should have been in a tailspin right now, panicking at the thought of so much more danger in his life, but he wasn't. Reynard's words seemed to lay over his shoulders like a cloak, stilling his naturally cautious mind and instead filling it with thoughts of excitement and adventure.

_"I can offer you the chance to be more, Marco, to be more than what you are now."_

To be more. More what exactly? Brave? Stronger? More popular? Reynard hadn't elaborated on what he had told him, but the more Marco thought about what he had said, the surer he was that he was ready for a change.

"I want to be more," he whispered to himself, clenching his fists hard.

"Mijo? Are you feeling okay?" The voice of his Father snapped him out of his reverie, and he looked up to see the concerned face of his father Raphael. He was standing in the living room, the front door wide open behind him, apparently so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even realize he had walked right into his own home.

"Sorry Dad, just a lot on my mind right now. It's been an… interesting afternoon to say the least."

"Why don't you tell us about it honey?" The words of his mother Angie rang out from the kitchen as she stepped back from the open fridge.

And so Marco sat down with his parents and explained his weird afternoon. He left out any mention of Mewni, dimensional travel, and magic, but he did manage to tell them about the strangely dressed foreigners he had seen and all of the odd questions he had been asked about Echo Creek. He changed the animal the blonde girl had been riding on to a horse as well to keep any awkward questions to a minimum.

"So Mijo, this girl on the horse. Was she pretty?"

"Daaad, I didn't even get to meet her, I told you she was riding that crazy horse around town and her and Reynard left before we could say anything to each other. But yeah, she was really pretty." Marco could feel the heat rising in his cheeks at this admission to his Father.

"Marco, don't be embarrassed, your Father and I think it's a great thing that you have a new crush." His Mother was grinning and shooting his Father knowing looks.

"Mom, I already said we didn't meet, I just saw her a few times while she was riding that huge horse around the middle of town."

"And all _we're_ saying honey is that we're glad you're putting yourself back out there. I know it took a lot for you to ask Jackie out. We're just happy you're ready to give love another chance."

"Oh for the love of… Mom, Jackie and I were never going to work out because she doesn't like guys. I only found out after I asked her out. And besides, we're great friends now. There's no pressure from me trying to go out with her."

"I didn't know that Mijo, why didn't you tell us this when we asked how asking her out went?"

Marco looked between the faces of his smiling parents before letting his gaze drop to the table. He had always had a very honest and open relationship with his parents. Where some teens might be secretive and introverted at home, Marco's parents always gave him his privacy and so he never felt any desire to be untruthful towards them

Not looking up he answered, "I… I didn't feel like it was my place to tell you then. Jackie hadn't come out yet and I wanted to respect her privacy. I'm sorry I lied at the time."

Feeling two hands on his shoulders, he looked up to see both his parents giving him warm smiles. His Dad even wiped a tear out of his eye before speaking.

"Oh Mijo, I am so proud of you. That was a very grown up thing to do."

"Honey, sometimes a lie to protect someone is the right thing to do. You should never feel bad for protecting Jackie like that," his mother added.

Standing and giving both of his parents a hug, Marco spent the remainder of his eventful Sunday afternoon up in his room. He tried to distract himself by playing video games and watching television. He even spent a fruitless hour in the backyard practicing his Tang Soo Do forms to take his mind off the events of earlier that day, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually giving in to his restless thoughts, he wasted the entire evening fruitlessly searching the internet for any mention of Mewni, or any reputable story about of interdimensional travel.

Deciding to call it a night after finding nothing online, he laid down in bed and pulled the covers up. Closing his eyes, he saw the image of a very pretty blonde girl with heart shaped cheek marks smiling at him. Her name was Star, he remembered, and she had thought he was cute. Smiling to himself as he rolled over, he could only hope he would meet that girl someday.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

School on Monday was as mundane and dull as ever. He received another A+ in math from Ms. Skullnick, endured Janna's ribbing at his continued excellent grades, and spent an exciting lunch with Jackie and Janna recounting the crazy events of his Sunday after they abandoned him in the skate park.

"Wait, wait, so you're telling me that these two were from another dimension?" Jackie had asked, a look of confusion and disbelief on her face.

"Jackie, I've been studying the occult for the last 7 years, it was almost a certainty that there were other dimensions out there. Where else do you think demons and spirits live?" interrupted Janna to answer her question.

Jackie didn't respond. Instead she just took a bite of her fish stick and sank lower in her chair, clearly thinking hard.

"So Marco, you think you're gonna see tall, dark, and cyan again?" said Janna.

"I don't know actually. He said he was scouting out this dimension, but he sorta hinted that he may be back again."

"Well Marco, introduce him to us next time. I'd love to meet someone not from this dimension, they could help me with my occult studies."

"I'll be sure to pass your request on, Janna."

Yawning as he stepped off the bus outside his home, Marco was startled to see Reynard leaning up against the stop sign on the corner with a purple sack over his shoulder.

"Greetings, Marco Diaz of Earth," he said as he stood up and offered a hand for Marco to take.

Grinning awkwardly, Marco took the offered hand and shook it, "Hi Reynard, it's good to see you again. In truth, I didn't think you'd be back."

"We never got to finish our conversation yesterday Marco. Tell me, do you remember what I asked you?"

"You asked me if I wanted to be more than I am now…" He fixed the blue-haired man with an intense stare, "And I answered yes."

Pulling two wooden practice swords from the satchel, he grinned. "Excellent Marco. Come with me then, your training begins now."

"Uh, actually, if we could take this to the park? If my mom sees me sword fighting some stranger in the backyard, I'm going to have to answer more than a few uncomfortable questions."

"Of course, lead the way."

A short walk later found the two standing in the park with Reynard instructing Marco on the proper grip for a long sword as well as the four basic stances. They spent several hours working through the basics, and by the time they broke for dinner, Marco was sporting several dozen bruises under his hoodie and jeans. Collecting the wooden practice sword back from the teen, Reynard clapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

"For a first timer you did excellent. You should have seen my first time; I was so scared my father had to tie the sword in my hand with a rag so I wouldn't drop it in fear. You have the makings of a fine swordsman Marco, and that's not all I can train you in. How would you like to learn how to ride a warnicorn? Or to fight in armor? Or joust with a real lance?"

"Oh man, I am so in! This is going to be awesome!" Marco pumped a fist in the air and gave his blue haired friend a grin. "So tell me more about yourself, Reynard. Mewni sounds pretty awesome, but here you are offering to teach me all these amazing things, and I barely know anything about you outside of your name. What do you do for fun? What's life like being a noble? It's all so different I have a hundred questions."

Gesturing for Marco to walk with him, Reynard was silent for several moments as they ambled down the sidewalk towards Marco's house. "Well, I can tell you some things Marco. For one, being a noble has its moments. I have servants, retainers, and a small number of knights under my command which can be fun. It's quite nice getting to spar with people whenever you want. But mostly, being a noble is boredom. Continual, unrelenting, boredom. I am constantly being pulled into meetings with petitioners or attending court at the Butterfly Castle where my aunt is Queen. It's a lot of standing around in stuffy outfits and pretending we're better than everyone just because we were lucky enough to be born to nobility."

Laughing at this, Marco continued his line of questions. "What about your parents? Shouldn't they be the ones doing most of that stuff?"

Looking away, Reynard sighed. "My parents are dead, Marco, killed alongside my older brother when Toffee and his monster army sacked my family castle. Only I escaped with my Great Aunt Etheria and a small number of our household. So now, as the only remaining scion of our branch of the Butterfly family, the responsibility falls on my shoulders to 'acquit myself in a fashion worthy of my illustrious name' or something like that. Great Aunt Etheria is always blathering on about something or another. I can't be bothered to listen to every word, or I'd never have time for anything else."

"I'm so sorry about your family Reynard, I had no idea."

"How could you have known? It's not information I volunteer often," said Reynard, quickly changing the subject, a distinct bitter tone now staining his voice. "But hobbies, you asked. I enjoy warnicorn races, In fact I am the current reigning champion of the Butterfly Derby. I routinely like to enter tournaments, and most recently I won the melee and came third in joust!"

"Soooo cool…" Marco's eyes were huge as he listened to the heroic things his companion was describing as his mere hobbies.

"Oh and I spend a fair amount of time with my favorite cousin Star. She is always getting up to some kind of mischief, and I routinely get roped in as an accomplice."

"Star? Isn't that the crazy blonde girl who was rampaging around town yesterday?"

"The one and only. As I told you, she's the Crown Princess of the Butterfly Kingdom and she's about as far from a proper noble as you can get. She loves fun, and she always reminds me that I'm only 19 and I need to make sure I still have some fun myself. She's my favorite cousin by far. I'll introduce you some day."

Blushing at the thought of getting to meet the pretty girl who smiled at him, he merely nodded and said nothing. The two continued to walk in comfortable silence until they reached the walkway in front of Marco's house.

"Well Marco, this is where I leave you. You proved quite the adept student today. How does two days from now sound for our next meeting? We will continue your training with the sword." Reynard opened his purple satchel and extracted one of the wooden practice swords they used earlier and handed it to him. "Practice with this in the meantime, especially the four basic forms I taught you. They are the foundation of everything further I will teach you in the coming weeks."

"You're a good friend Reynard, thanks for teaching me all this stuff, it's really cool. Let's grab some food at Britta's next time as well."

Smiling, Reynard nodded to him, "Friend? Yes, I like that Marco. You are a friend to me as well and I would love to eat more of that delicious corn-based food."

Waving to Marco as he entered his house, he opened a portal back to Mewni. "Star is going to be fast friends with that one," he said, chuckling to himself before stepping through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N LordCornwalis here. It's collaboration time! RonaldReagan and I have decided to write a story together. All the fun you like from "Forgotten Ventures" and my own fic "In the Pale Starlight" wrapped up in one new AU. We won't go into too much detail here, but we both hope you enjoy the story as we think it's a fun new spin on Star vs. and it will be a completely new story featuring our favorite characters from the show. I wrote this first chapter, and from here on out Ronald and I will be alternating. Enjoy!


	2. Only Rainbows After Rain

As the final bell rang, teachers throughout the building shared an unprecedented collective sigh of relief with nearly all of their students. The school year had finally drawn to a close, and the first blissful moments of summer vacation were finally upon them. No more tests, studying, grading or early morning duties. Just eleven weeks of freedom, no responsibilities, and waking up whenever you feel like it.

Unless you're Marco Diaz, that is. At sixteen years old, he had more important things to do than what many of his classmates were considering. As he finished cleaning his locker of months of school supplies, his mind began to wander, thinking back to the three months of preparations he'd been enduring for the coming week. But before it could wander too far, a familiar face made itself known.

"Marco!" Janna shouted, jumping from his blind spot and slapping her hand against a steel locker door. Marco nearly shrieked in surprise, but instead merely jumped back and assumed a ready position for combat. Something that had been well-ingrained into his head by none other than Reynard himself. When he noticed who it was, he let his body relax and began collecting his scattered books from the floor.

"Janna, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to sneak up on me?" he asked, annoyed at the recurring introduction.

"I'd say at least another dozen times, but my gut tells me more" she answered, giving him a slight grin. Marco rolled his eyes before closing his locker and slinging a heavy backpack over his shoulder. "Can we knock that down to five, or is your gut closed to negotiations?"

Before she could answer, Jackie called out to them from down the hall, weaving her skateboard through a crowd of students desperate to escape. "Hey! There you guys are!" she yelled, skidding her board to a stop beside them. "I was wondering if we were gonna be able to meet up after our classes let out. You two still on for Panucci's Pizza tonight?"

"Absolutely," Janna answered as she collected her things from her own locker, her voice echoing from within, "Marcos treat."

"Oh man, that's awesome! Thanks a ton, Marco!" Jackie yelled, pulling him into a hug before he could protest. "Yeah uhh… no problem," he answered. Pulling her head from her locker, Janna shot her a quick wink as Jackie stepped back and smiled at the two.

"So Marco, you ready to end sophomore year with a bang? I know you've been working extra hard for this since Christmas," said Jackie as the three began heading for the exit. Marco gave her a quick nod, smiling excitedly for tomorrow.

"It's been a tough time, but yeah, I'm ready. How about you? I heard you spent a month in New York for your training session." Jackie let her collected demeanor falter if only slightly, shuddering at the thought. "It was… also pretty rough. When my parents heard I applied, they were thrilled, but they _really_ wanted me to learn more about proper etiquette and stuff, so they sent me to my Aunt Holly's upstate. There's like, _no_ waves up there, man."

"Jeez," Marco said under his breath, "And I thought _I_ had it bad. Reynard's been running me ragged on combat drills and exercise plans, but at least I'm always home. Crazy how different everyone's training has been. I _barely_ had enough time to get my black belt last week."

"How is Reynard by the way? I haven't seen him all week," Jackie asked. Marco shrugged as the three stepped into the fresh warm air of summer, finally free of their academic confines. "He's been doing alright, a lot better than when we started training though. You know how hard that time was for him."

Jackie nodded but tried to remain optimistic. "I know things keep getting worse for them, but I'm really glad they decided to let us do this. It's a step in the right direction." That note hit home for Marco, who remembered well how groundbreaking the news was. For the bad and the good.

Janna nudged his shoulder, smirking at him before adding, "Well, sounds like you guys are raring for some hard work this summer."

Jackie smiled and rolled her eyes as the trio continued walking, asking "And what does the mighty Janna Ordonia have planned? You gonna go back to working at Britta's?"

"Not a chance in the multiverse," Janna returned, pulling a small, badly worn book from her satchel and showing it to the other two proudly. "Not to shamelessly brag about myself, but _I'm_ doing my own thing this summer. No stuffy, uptight tour guides, just me, the dark arts, and some reeaal creepy people."

Jackie and Marco shared an uneasy look before the trio burst into laughter just outside the school. Marco patted Jannas shoulder and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, jesting, "no-no, you'd _never_ brag. But that all sounds right up your alley. Lemme know if you need us to come over and slay a mutant pot of frog toes or something, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, laugh now Diaz, some of these ingredients need joy to work the way I want 'em to."

Unsure on whether or not she was joking, Jackie set down her board and placed a leg on it, giving the other two a small wave. "On that note, I'll be seeing you guys later. Don't forget, Marco, seven o'clock sharp!"

"Sounds great, I'll be there!" he returned, waving her goodbye. "And you," he began, turning to face Janna with a smirk adorning his face, "You can give back my wallet if you want me to actually pay tonight."

Janna returned with a shrug and handed him a small leather parcel before folding her arms. "It's no fun when you _notice_ , Diaz."

"Hard not to, these days. Maybe you're just getting cocky," he quipped before beginning his trek home. He waved goodbye to Janna as she called out after him, "Don't push your luck, Diaz! I have a _whole_ _book_ of curses I could use on you! And I know where you live!"

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

When Marco arrived home, he unceremoniously emptied his backpack into the garbage before stuffing it with his plate armor, his wooden longsword, a few bottles of water, his first aid kit, and some sunscreen. While some aspects of his routine life had changed drastically, old habits die hard. He was about to make his way over to the park when Angie and Raphael stepped into the kitchen, both brandishing a small cake and waving purple flags.

"Ohhh, Marco!" Angie began, setting the cake down and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, "your final day of training! Are you excited about tomorrow? Do you feel ready?" After finally being released, Marco rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I'm pretty nervous about this whole 'selection' thing, but yeah. I feel like I'm ready for it."

Raphael stepped over to him and patted his back so hard, Marco had to fight to keep from falling over. "Look at my son! Only sixteen years old, and already going to work so he can change the world! We are so proud of you, mijo!"

Marco couldn't help but smile at that. He knew his job was important, and it was a major stepping stone for the entire city, maybe even the world someday, but seeing how proud and excited his family was, was really something else. "Thanks, dad. Hopefully the hours aren't crazy though. I mean, they haven't exactly told us much. I've kinda been relying on Reynard to fill me in on the major things."

"Well no matter what, we're so proud of you for deciding to do this, Marco," Angie began, taking his hands in hers, "you've really grown so much since you started high school. I hardly recognize you, my little man."

"Si, by the time you are thirty, you might even be as big as me!" Raphael toted, giving off a small flex to prove his point. Marco gave off a small blush and slung his backpack over his shoulders, slowly shuffling towards the door. "Haha, yeah, I doubt _that_ , but all this training definitely helps," he chuckled. Raphael was about to comment, but Angie quickly pushed Marco towards the door. "Okay Okay, go enjoy your last day, and be careful, sweetheart!" she yelled as he took off running down the sidewalk.

"I will mom!" he called out behind him, jumping towards the sidewalk and breaking into a run. As he ran along the streets, the once alien sights of Echo Creek seemed just as homey as they always did. Lucky Lucy's artisan corn shed, Henry's blacksmith, Charlies Arcade, and of course, the ever illustrious Britta's Tacos. As the sights passed him by, he felt a warmth building in his chest at the progress that had been made over the last four months. It almost seemed to drown out the negatives that came with them.

After about fifteen minutes, he finally walked through the gated entrance of the park, instinctively taking winding paths towards a more wooded area. After one final bend, he rounded the corner to see a familiar face leaning against a tree.

"Reynard! Hey!" he called out excitedly, jogged the remainder of the way. Reynard looked up and acknowledged Marcos presence, but something seemed off about him. It wasn't the blue jacket or fashionably ripped jeans, Marco had gotten used to those after a while. But Reynards expression was somewhat downcast, despite the beautiful day. "Hey, you alright?" Marco asked him.

"Yes, I suppose I've just been rather caught up in my own head lately. Nothing to be concerned about, I assure you."

Marco tilted his head, not believing that for a moment, and pressed further. "Reynard, you're usually in a great mood, what's on your mind?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Reynard let out a brief sigh and flopped down on the grass, looking up at the gently swaying limbs of the tree giving them shade. "I can't help but be brought back to the beginning of all of this, Marco. I'm aware that it's not healthy to dwell too much on the past, but what of the future?"

Marco sat down beside him, taking off his backpack and handing Reynard a bottle of water. "It's going to be good, I promise. I know coming here was hard, and things aren't looking good back home, but we can make _this_ place feel just as real a home for you. That's why we're doing this, you know?" Marco gave Reynard a sincere smile, but it was answered with a dejected nod. The two sat in silence for a moment, listening to the birds chirp.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to go back?" Marco asked, laying down himself. Reynard shook his head softly. "You know better than anyone how much hope I hold for such a proposal, but I fear that for the time being, it isn't a possibility."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot. But hey, it's not forever right?" Marco asked. Reynard finally shed some of his morose demeanor and sat upright, smiling back. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. But for now, employing individuals such as yourself seems to be a far better use of my peoples time. How do you feel?"

Marco sat upright, folding his arms over his knees and sinking slightly at the question. "I feel… nervous. Tomorrow's the big day, you know? I don't even know who I'll be working for, or what they'll want me to do. I feel ready, but the 'selection' part gets me worked up just thinking about it."

Reynard stood up, pulling Marco to his feet and giving him a joyful pat on the back. "Nonsense, Marco, you have nothing to be worried about. I know that whoever chooses you, they will be making a wise choice indeed." He smiled at Marco but was met with an expression of uncertainty. He went on, saying, "And think of all the good you'll be doing for my people. This is the first step towards healthier relations, and letting go of the past."

Marco actually smiled at that, thinking instead to the outcome of his work, rather than the initial process. "Yeah, when I made you that promise at Britta **'** s two years ago, I wasn't really sure what I'd be getting into, but I'm glad we're doing this. It's a chance to make a real difference in everyone."

"That's the spirit, lad!" Reynard shouted, resting his hands on his hips, "Meet the uncertainty of the future with nothing but optimism, and its outcomes will do nothing but match you." Marco nodded before looking towards his backpack, jerking his head in that direction. "So, you ready for our last day of training? What do ya have in store for me?" he asked.

But Reynard merely pulled his scissors from his pocket, flashing Marco an ecstatic smile. "I'm afraid I've taught you everything I can for now, Marco. Today I merely present you with a gift to mark the end of your training, and the beginning of a bright future." Marco made to ask what any of that even meant, but Reynard quickly cut open an indigo portal big enough for his arm and thrust it in up to the shoulder.

He rummaged around inside for a moment, deep in concentration before pulling it back out, carrying a large, skinny wooden box adorned with intricate carvings. After closing the portal, he held it gingerly, as if enjoying its beauty for the last time. "Forgive all the grandeur, I had just forgotten it at home. I hope you like it," he said softly before holding it out to his trainee.

"What is it?" Marco asked curiously as he took it in his hands, running his fingers over the carvings until he found the latching mechanism on the front. "Hmmm, I haven't the foggiest idea," Reynard answered as he grinned at the boy, "Perhaps you could _open_ it and enlighten us both?"

Marco gave him a deadpan expression before unlatching the top and opening it wide. He stood there for a moment, his eyes wide as he took in the contents. Inside, nestled in a red velvet cloth, was a longsword unlike any he'd seen before. It was polished well, the sheen of its blade overtaking the many scruffs that adorned it. It had a royal blue hilt made of crisscrossing leather, leading down to a golden, hexagonal pommel decorated with an intricate butterfly. Above the hilt were two golden cross-guards, angled up, and barbed at the tip. And at the center of the sword was a single, golden butterfly trailing a stem of gold to the tip of the blade.

"Wha- Reynard, what is this?" Marco asked as he let his gaze shift between the contents of the box to his mentor, "This isn't something you give to a buddy, this is something a dying king gives to a prince!" He looked to Reynard, but found his expression once again somber against the sunlight. "Too true of words, Marco. This sword was given to me by my father before he set off to war. He never came back, and it's been with me ever since. It's been handed down for generations in my family, but I find that I cannot bear to keep it any longer."

Marco stammered unintelligibly for a moment before pushing the box towards Reynard. "I can't take this, man. This is waaaay too important. You should keep it." But Reynard held up his hands in refusal. "I say again, I have no use for it, Marco. It will do _far_ more good in your capable hands, than collecting dust above my mantle. Please, accept it."

Marco gave him an unsure look, reluctantly holding the box closer to himself before setting it down in the grass. He gripped the sword by the hilt, making to pull it from the box, but he found that it gave almost no resistance. He held it in his hands for a moment, testing its weight before turning to Reynard confused. "Reynard, is this sword… made of plastic or something? I can't even feel it," he asked.

Reynard let a proud smile creep across his lips as he stepped closer to the sword, tapping on its blade. "I can assure you, Marco, this sword is made of the finest star-tempered steel in Mewni. It's a simple weight nullification spell embedded in the pommel that makes it virtually weightless when held, and extremely hard to damage. Marco looked at him, dumbfounded before giving the sword a few trial swings. He found there was no resistance in the swing, and the swords follow through was only what he gave it with his hands.

"Dude, that is so cool," he breathed. Reynard nodded excitedly before pulling the sheath from the box. "Yes, it is extremely 'really cool', frankly I'm almost _too_ eager to see you use it. But a time and place, I suppose."

"Well, thank you, Reynard. This means a lot," Marco said sincerely, smiling at the noble before him, but Reynard held up his hands submissively. "Nonsense, it's the least I can do after all that you've done for me. Now, let's enjoy the afternoon properly, shall we?"

The two spent the next few hours enjoying the warm sun and the cool breeze that gave the park such a homey feel, and talked about some things Reynard missed about home. He wasn't completely heartbroken, the future wasn't set in stone as he would say, but it was still extremely difficult to adjust so quickly. Marco could only nod, never having seen it himself, but just as sure that there was a time and place for everything.

There was also talk about how all of this came to fruition, stemming from a small idea and rolling into a full blown plan. Reynard had made the suggestion, and to his surprise he was met with nothing but enthusiasm and acceptance. When Marco had helped him chase a cute blonde wreaking havoc on the city, he had no idea it would lead to such a proposal down the road, but he was glad to finally be able to make good on his answer.

After the sun began to set lower against the rolling hills of the park, the two finally collected their things and began making their way to their respective homes. Sure, Reynard could just portal home, but the two found that spending some time just walking together was the most agreeable option.

But as the two rounded the block just outside the entrance of the park, they were met with an unsettling sight, and a great deal of shouting. They ran up to a group of people who were clearly arguing and stepped in, Reynard asking what was to blame for such an outbreak.

A woman dressed in a substantial, poofy green dress pointed her finger at an irritated couple across from them, yelling, "They won't let us park our carriage here! They keep yelling at us to go somewhere else!"

One of the men in question let his arms unfold, pointing right back. "Well, this is a 'no carriage' parking space! It's for cars only, and I don't see you driving, lady!" he shouted back, his wife looking just as insulted. Marco made to step in, but a man wearing clearly out-of-the-times byzantine clothing stepped forward and shoved the arguing man back. "You'll watch your tongue when speaking to my wife! We were here first, and this is the closest we can park without walking a mile!"

"Enough!" Reynard shouted, stepping between the bickering adults and giving the oddly dressed individuals a hostile stare, "This parking is not designated for automobiles only, but we are on borrowed land. You should plan better in the future to avoid such a hassle with our neighbors." Marco stepped behind him and glared at the husband and wife in question, pointing to the carriage.

"If they were here first, which I'm assuming they were, you don't have a right to tell them to beat it if they're following the rules. We're all just people here, treat everyone with the respect you want out of them. Got it?" he snapped, glaring at them. The man slowly nodded, turning to leave before muttering under his breath "Buncha goddamn invaders is what they are."

Marco was about to chase after him, but Reynard grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head stiffly. "A time and place, but the time this is not. I'd hate for you to ruin your chances tomorrow trying to fix once person, rather than everyone."

Marco nodded slowly, folding his arms as they continued walking down the street. "It's not fair that they treat you guys like that just because you're different. You guys work and pay taxes like everyone else."

"That may be true, but our differences are what people like them seek to detest. While we didn't ask to be forced here, we also didn't ask to be permitted here. Until we can show them all of our similarities, their behavior is the price we pay for a home," said Reynard. Marco frowned and looked across the street at two kids playing hopscotch. One seemed to be outfitted in medieval clothing, and other wore casual shorts and a bright yellow shirt.

"I wish more people could ignore it and just get along though. You guys have been through enough," Marco added, "Here's hoping my job helps at least a little."

Reynard gave him a nod, letting out a sliver of a smile as he patted Marco on the back. "I'm sure it will make a world of difference. Have you given any thought as to whose favor you might try to win during the selection?"

Marco shrugged. He honestly hadn't, and by now it was too late to try and decide. "Whoever picks me, I guess. I don't even know who all is involved." Reynard's smile only grew wider at the admission. "Who knows, you may be surprised. After all, I did put in a good word with the Queen," he added under his breath. Before Marco could ask what he meant by that, his watch beeped, signaling it was seven o'clock.

"Aww man! I'm late for dinner with Jackie and Janna! Sorry, Reynard! I gotta split. I'll see you at the selection tomorrow?" he asked as he began making his way across the street. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Marco!" Reynard called out after him. He watched as Marco ran around the corner, disappearing from view before muttering under his breath, "And what a ceremony it will be."

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Marco burst through the door of Panucci's Pizza, scanning around the restaurant for a telltale green beanie, and a short head of blonde hair streaked with aqua. When he finally found them, he rushed over to the table, sliding in across from Janna and Jackie.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Reynard and I got a little caught up in an argument downtown," he panted. Jackie leaned forward, setting down her menu carefully. "What happened? Another 'incident'?" she asked quietly. Marco nodded, plucking a menu from the tables display and looking it over as he answered.

"Yeah, but we helped them hash it out. Sorta. Two couples were arguing over some parking, the two from here saying it wasn't 'carriage parking' to get 'em to leave." Jackie shook her head, frowning at the idea. "I can't believe some people, you know? Like, they already have it bad enough, why bother making things worse for them?" Janna shrugged and leaned back in her seat, a faraway look in her eyes becoming more apparent. "That's why we have curses. A little silencing spell here, a little necromancy there, viola! No more divides."

Marco rolled his eyes and smiled, setting his menu down and waving to one of the employees. "I feel like making them shut their mouths might be a bit too literal, Janna." She merely shrugged again and shot him a knowing look, commenting, "Hey, you two have _your_ methods, I've got _mine_."

After the three had ordered and received their fair shares of pizza and sufficiently began munching away, Janna jerked her chin towards Marco. "By the way, what's with the sword?" she mumbled between bites.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask about that," added Jackie. "Did you win it in a contest or something?"

Marco sheepishly looked down at his hip, realizing the butterfly sword was still tucked in its sheath by his side. "Oh, right. Reynard gave it to me as a gift for finishing training. And I guess as a thank you for signing up for the job."

"Pfft, never gives me any presents," Janna muttered with a smile, giving Marco a sideways glance. He shot her a deadpan expression right back and without missing a beat, added "I'll be sure to put in a good word for you," before reaching for another slice. "Same here, Marco," Jackie threw in, "See if he's got any cool knick-knacks from the merpeople."

"Guys, cmon, he's not Santa Claus," Marco laughed as the other two went into hysterics. Janna leaned forward and pointed her slice of pizza at him, looking more inquisitive than normal. "Okay, so riddle me this: What happens if you get picked by a farmer?"

Marco let his smile falter a bit as she continued, his expression sinking. "Or what about a squire? Or-"

"Janna!" Jackie cut in, nudging her arm, "Leave him alone, you know he's getting picked by a knight in shining armor." Marco rolled his eyes at that and slumped a bit in his chair. "No, with my luck I feel like Jannas probably right. Three months of training just so I can be picked by some guy that polishes boots all day."

Jackie shook her head and gave him a small smile, hoping to ease his nerves. "Marco, I know you. And even if I didn't, I'm sure a lot of really high up people are gonna be fighting for the chance to have you. You've worked too hard to be glanced over by everyone there. Trust me." Marco looked up, smiling slightly at the idea as he puffed out his chest proudly.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, Reynard said he put in a good word for me, so there's still a chance I get to do _something_ important, right?"

"That's the spirit," Jackie mused as she finished her slice of pizza, "I'm just trying to get someone who's not _too_ uptight, y'know? But I'm also not too afraid to get my hands dirty." Janna blew a raspberry at that, grinning at the seaside girl in question. "You're totally getting picked by a princess. No doubt about it. The stuffiest one around."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jackie shot back, leaning back with a contented smirk. "But seriously, whoever we get, I'm sure it'll be a blast."

Janna raised her hands defensively, looking between the two with a satisfied smile. "Alright alright, maybe you guys deserve someone a _little_ better than a boot polisher. But don't let your heads get too big, alright?"

Marco nodded to that as the three stood up to leave, leaving some bills on the table and giving both of them a sincere smile. "Goodluck tomorrow, Jackie. And Janna?" he began, shooting her an apprehensive smirk, "don't curse anyone until you know how to fix it."

"Duh, that's beginner stuff, Marco," she tossed back as the three departed the restaurant. "But since you were nice enough to cover the bill tonight, I'll be rooting for you to get someone good."

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

When Marco awoke the next morning, he quickly sped through his morning routine. A shower, a quick shave, brushing his hair and teeth, all were done before the sun had even graced the city. And by the time it had finally risen, he was already wearing his uniform.

The dress code for the event was formal, with some deciding to wear casual clothes regardless, but Marco saw fit to seize this opportunity by showing what he was made of. Reynard had been kind enough to loan him some light armor, but adding his own flair was what could make or break the deal.

He wore his usual red hoodie under a set of shined plate armor, with hip-secured side armor to match. It didn't offer as much in the way of protection as a full suit of armor, but what it lacked in security, it made up for with mobility. Marco had chosen it earlier in the year, deciding it best to mix both styles of fighting he had spent so long perfecting. A decision that did not go unnoticed, or applauded by Reynard. Marco also had a comfortable and flexible pair of boots to add to his speed, some polished shinguards, and some fingerless gloves for both armed, and unarmed combat. Suffice to say, he felt ready for anything.

When he rushed downstairs, he found his mom and dad already waiting for him, both gussied up in a more formal attire and both very eager to start the day. However, when Marco rounded the banister to greet them, their enthusiasm shifted to a more anxious stance.

"Oh, Marco… you're wearing your armor?" his mother asked softly, taking in his more battle ready appearance. In truth, he had shown them the ensemble before, but something about wearing it on the day of the selection seemed to really bring home the line of work their son was preparing for. Marco rubbed the back of his neck nervously, smiling at them as he spoke.

"Well, yeah. I've been training a lot for this kinda stuff, so it makes sense to dress for the job you want, you know?" His father gave Angie a reassuring, yet nervous nod, stepping forward and resting his hands on Marcos armored shoulders. "Mi amor, we both knew that this was what our son would be doing, we cannot act surprised, no?"

Angie gave in to a small smile, feeling their confidence chip away at her motherly instincts. "I know. It's just so… real now. It's only been three months and now your training is over, and you're about to step out into the real world." She walked over to him and gave him a small hug, Raphael joining in as well.

"I guess I should be happy you're protected, at the very least. We're very proud of you, my little man," she added softly, a few tears threatening to form. Marco hugged his parents back before the three separated, moving outside to begin walking towards the new community. "Well what about you guys?" he asked quickly, smiling elatedly at them as the walked, "You two have put in just as much training as I have, are you nervous?"

"Well, we have not been practicing Karate, or training with the sword, Mijo, but si, we are...pretty nervous," Raphael answered sheepishly. As the odd looking trio passed Britta's Tacos, Marco couldn't help but smile. A little over two years ago, this was the place where he had cemented his friendship with Reynard, and begun the long journey to where he was now. So much had happened since then, yet it still only felt like yesterday.

"It's been a long time coming, dad," Marco began, giving his father a reassuring smile, "but I know you guys are ready. Just be as helpful and amazing as you've always been." Raphael bit his quivering lip before draping his arms over his son, bawling at such an admission. "Si, Mijo! Thank you so mu-hu-hu-huch!"

After that small outburst, the three spent the rest of the walk fantasizing over who'd they'd be working for, and what kind of changes they could make happen in turn. After about half an hour of walking, they finally arrived at the Mewman Refugee Community, or M.R.C. for short. Passing through the massive stone entrance, they were greeted with a sight seen for miles around.

There were many sprawling homes, businesses, and landmarks to fill the circular community, but at its center was the crown jewel of their relocation: Castle Butterfly. Or at least, a recreation of it. When the Mewmans first arrived, it had been erected seemingly overnight, along with the surrounding buildings that gave the community such a homely feel. Most humans in town claimed they must have built it while no one was looking, but Marco knew magic was most likely the culprit.

The replica Castle Butterfly stood higher than most buildings in town, but to Marcos surprise, Reynard said it had been scaled down considerably to avoid imposing on their new neighbors. The castle was nearly the tallest building in the city, it's massive onion domes looming over everything below. Marco always enjoyed taking in its commanding stature, and the way the rooftops seemed to twinkle at night as the aircraft warning lights did their job. But today wasn't the day to take it all in. Rather, it was more about change than anything else. As the three snaked their way through town, steering towards the center of the village, they passed by hundreds of Mewmans who had stopped what they were doing to stare.

In truth, it made Marcos anxiety shoot through the roof , but he knew it wasn't going to get better. He would just have to get used to people coming out to gawk at the humans for the remainder of the morning.

He and his family finally rounded the last block, strolling into the spacious town square at the foot of the castle, and seeing more humans gathered together in a group near the massive steps. As they approached, many of the Mewmans that had gathered around parted ways, letting them regroup with the other humans. There were ecstatic smiles, conflicted stares, and some curious glances, but no one seemed to resent their presence, so that was a plus.

When they had finally made it, Marco scanned the crowd for Jackie, finding her talking to an older woman casually and both dressed well for the occasion. He weaved his way through the crowd, stepping on more than his fair share of toes until they were face to face before the looming castle.

"Hey, Jackie. You look nice," he offered, gesturing to her seafoam green dress and neatly bunned hair. She gave him a genuine smile and motioned back at his armor and sword enthusiastically. "Well look at you! You look like you're about to charge headfirst into war, man. Are you ready?"

Marco nodded eagerly, turning to face the stairs that led to a makeshift podium and stage before the castle. "Yeah, I kinda just want to get it over with already. Do you know when we're supposed to start?" he asked. Jackie shrugged and pointed up at the stage, seeing a few well dressed individuals taking their seats and scanning the crowd of humans eagerly. "Probably right now?" she asked as everyone around them began taking their places. Marco nodded and began stepping back to his family, waving at her as she stood in a line next to the woman she had been talking to earlier.

"Goodluck!" he whispered, earning a quick thumbs up from her as he stood beside his excited parents. Up on stage, he could see Reynard also giving him a thumbs up from his more elevated seat, the nobles around him not sharing quite as much enthusiasm, but still looking rather delighted. After all of the humans finished lining up in a double row before the stage, and the upper class of Mewni had taken their places on stage, three individuals stepped through the castle doors.

The first was a taller woman wearing a blue gown adorned with winged shoulders, her hair done up in a massive bun topped with a golden crown. She looked less than excited, but still somewhat eager to finally begin. The second was a man. He was much shorter than the woman who was obviously Queen Moon, with a long blonde beard split at the end to match his curled mustache. He too wore a large gilded crown, clearly being King River.

The third came as more of a shock to Marco, having only ever seen her once before, over two years ago and terrorizing Echo Creek. She was clearly the Crowned Princess, her hair fanning out below her knees and her dress a stylish, poofy, blue ball gown very similar to the one he had seen when he first saw her. However, much like him, she had grown quite a bit over the last two years, making an old blush christen Marcos cheeks. She was Princess Star Butterfly, and she looked even less excited than Queen Moon to be partaking in 'the selection'.

The crowd of Mewmans in the square immediately began cheering and clapping, with the two lines of humans taking a deep bow. Such a display would have been seen as overkill for people on Earth but here? It was the norm. Queen Moon held up a small golden rod, adorned with a blue heart-shaped jewel at its tip, letting a small ripple of blue, glittering energy flow out over the crown. The cheering stopped, and the humans raised their heads to listen to what she had to say.

"People of Mewni," she began, her voice both regal and commanding as it echoed throughout the square, "It is with great pleasure that I present to you, your applicants for the first ever Selection Process."

The crowd murmured excitedly for a bit, some light applause beginning before Moon raised her hand again. "After the closure of portals to Mewni, I know many of you feel as though this change... may be permanent. Regardless of the situation back home, I think it would be wise for us to stray from our roots for the time being, and experience more of what this new world has to offer. However, there are some that we share this new land with that are less than open to such an idea."

Some members of the crowd whispered quietly among themselves, their words and expressions turning less than excited at the admission given to them. But Moon continued, gesturing to the two rows of humans before her. So, to help build a stronger relationship with the Humans, I have gathered a group of trained individuals meant to introduce us to new ideas, and show us more of their home themselves. Anyone can request a 'guide', but they are on a strict, first come, first serve basis for now. Starting with members of the royal family, members of esteemed social standing, and those who helped in making this possible in the first place."

The nobles around her and the crowd of Mewmans in the square all began applauding for the applicants before them, their excitement returning with gusto as Moon once again held up her hand for silence.

"I am honored that you all have stepped forward so willingly to help aid my people in our time of need. You will be compensated well for your efforts, and your names will forever go down in history as the first Guides of Earth'. While I do hope this change is not a permanent one, I thank you all for everything you have done in preparation, and everything you will do for the future of Mewni. Now **,** the Selection begin!"

The crowd around them exploded into cheers and applause as the nobles and royals stood, making their way down the castle steps towards the rows of humans. Marco steadied his nerves at the approaching groups, watching as one by one, they made their way closer. He didn't know which of them would be selecting who, but he gave himself a small nod that whoever it was, he would give nothing but one hundred percent.

A tall man beside him was approached by an older gentleman wearing knightly armor, his beard grey and long, but his clothes remarkably clean. "My good sir, I am known as Sir Lavabo of the Wash. I would be honored if you would be my guide, and introduce me to more of your world."

The human beside Marco gave a large smile and shook the knights hand, eagerly answering with, "It would be my genuine pleasure, Sir Lavabo of the Wash."

A woman behind Marco was approached by an older lady who wore an unforgiving frown between her star-marked cheeks. She introduced herself as Lady Etheria Butterfly, who's name Marco recognized as Reynard's grandmother, and asked the woman to be her guide in a tone that was far more hospitable than her expression. The woman happily accepted, and that was that.

One by one, people around Marco were approached, requested, and employed within minutes. There were some nobles who circled the group before asking, but eventually they all began selecting their new guides. Even Jackie was approached by a regal-looking family with enthusiasm.

A young girl, who was clearly their daughter, stepped forward and introduced herself as Princess Penelope Spiderbite. Marco silently wondered why they had such a strange name, but as he began to notice the assortment of red marks and boils on their skin, he came to understand it. Jackie stood confused for a moment, but happily accepted their request, and the four began further introducing themselves in detail.

Marco made to ask his parents how they were holding up, but before he could utter a word, a large, heavily built man stepped up to him. He wore slightly singed clothing with a singed beard to match, both in stark contrast to his eager smile.

"Boy, mah name is Sir Vitruvius Blackard," he began in a heavily Scottish accent, "blacksmith fer the Butterfly family. Ah see yer already armed with such a beaut-ful weapon, so would ya do meh the honor of bein' mah guide?" he asked in a deep, scratchy voice.

Marco was somewhat intimidated by the blacksmith, but given his training, and the status of the man before him, he saw no reason to refuse. "I acce-" he began before a regal voice cut him off.

"Oh, Vitruvius, I'm afraid I must step in," Moon began as she approached the two, accompanied by her husband River, "You see, this young man has already been chosen." Vitruvius gave her an unsure look but nodded nonetheless, bowing slightly before her.

"Of course, yer majesty. May ah ask who selected the lad?" he asked sincerely. Moon waved for him to rise before smiling cordially at Marco and gesturing towards the stage. "We have chosen for him to be Stars guide, actually. I hope you're not offended by our intrusion," she added, resting a hand on the blacksmiths shoulder.

"Not at all, yer majesteh. If the Princess needs a guide, I see none better for such a duteh than this fellow 'ere," Vitruvius jested before bowing respectfully and departing. Once he had moved on, Moon turned back to Marco and smiled at him, calming his screaming nerves slightly.

Remembering his training, he bowed respectfully to Moon and spoke as calmly as he could. "Queen Moon Butterfly, I'm truly honored. My name is Marco Diaz." She nodded slightly, recognizing his introduction, and the lack of a need for her own.

"Marco Diaz," she began, looking him over carefully, "I've heard quite a bit about you from Reynard, and I'm very pleased to see that not all of it was an exaggeration." Marco glanced over her shoulder to see a very excited-looking Reynard giving him a wide grin and two thumbs high in the air. Turning back to Moon, Marco swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Thank you, your majesty, but are you sure you want _me_?" he asked, holding her gaze. Moon waved it off and smiled, stepping back beside River. "Quite. Given what we've heard, you seem more than capable to… erm, _handle_ our daughter. Star!" she called out to the stage, drawing the attention of a very displeased-looking blonde, "Come down here and meet your guide."

Star rolled her eyes, but when she got a good look at the individual in question, her expression seemed to lift as she made her way down. _'Oh hey, it's that cute boy from before,'_ she thought to herself. She stepped up to the group and stood beside her mother, looking over Marco in a less than formal way. Marco felt his cheeks burn as he stood at attention before them, remembering their first encounter well. _'What did she mean by_ handle _the princess? Like, put up with the insanity and clean up after her?'_ he mentally questioned.

Star finally gave him a short smile and met his brown eyes. "My name's Star Butterfly. It's nice to meet you, but despite what my mom says, I don't need a 'guide'," she said with a confident smirk, earning an impatient glare from Moon. The Queen made to comment on her attitude, but Marco stepped in first.

"Actually, we've met before," he began, gesturing up to Reynard, "Remember? When you-"

"ACTUALLY MOM YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK I'LL TAKE HIM, THANKS!" Star cut in, silencing Marco and drawing the eyes of both his family and her own. He gave her a confused look but her eyes immediately seemed to scream 'Please don't say another word', so he kept it to himself. Moon tossed Star a questioning glance, but let it shift into a satisfied smile as she then approached Marcos parents.

Smiling at Angie and Raphael, she bowed cordially and gestured to Marco. "And I've been told that you both are this young man's parents, correct?" Marcos parents nodded, wide-eyed as they returned the bow and introduced themselves. After a formal introduction, River stepped forward and put an arm around both their shoulders.

"Excellent! Would you be so kind as to be _our_ guides? It's only fitting, you know, keep things organized and what not?" he asked with a wide grin. Angie and Raphael shared a quick glance before two beaming smile spread between their cheeks. "OF COURSE!" they returned in unison, matched in their excitement by River.

"Wonderful!" he shouted, pulling them closer into a hug, "Then it's settled, my family and your family, ready to unionize humans and Mewmans!" Moon sighed and pulled River off of the two thrilled humans before stepping back. "Thank you all for your contributions. I look forward to working with you and, erm, 'seeing the sights', as they say. We shall meet tomorrow morning to begin our first day."

Angie and Raphael nodded excitedly as Marco merely stood there, unable to take his eyes off of the blonde princess before him. It had been over two years, but up close he really took notice of how much she had changed. Which sufficed to say, Star shared in the daunting revelation. The skinny boy she had terrorized back when she snuck to Earth had certainly grown, both in stature and physique. _'And look at that sword,'_ she thought to herself, _'how'd he get his hands on an Butterfly heirloom like that? It looks a lot like... No way Reynard gave it to him.'_ But before either of them could stare for too long, Moon and River bowed cordially and began making their way towards the castle.

With one final smirk, Star grinned at Marco and turned on her heels to follow, skipping happily as she went. Marco blushed profusely, but luckily it went unnoticed by his parents. "Mijo!" his father shouted excitedly, pulling him into a bone crushing hug despite his plate armor, "Look at us! Chosen by the very top of the community! Can you believe it?"

"I uh…" Marco stammered before his mother cut in, joining them in the hug. "Oh my stars this is amazing! We get to show the King and Queen of Mewni around, and you!" she shouted excitedly as she ruffled Marcos hair, "you get to guide the Princess! How amazing is that?"

Marco looked back up to the stage as Reynard took his seat among the nobles, with Queen Moon concluding the ceremony. "Again, I thank you all for what you're doing for us. Words alone can't repay this kindness. Tomorrow, we will begin as you see fit, and hopefully, we can all take our first steps towards the future of a better Earth and Mewni!"

The crowds around her all cheered excitedly as the 'selection' drew to a close, groups of humans making their way back home and groups of Mewmans stepping aside to thank and congratulate them. Marco watched as the royal family headed through the looming castle doors, a satisfied grin among a wreath of blonde hair catching his eye.

"I guess we'll see," he finally said, hugging his family back. Tomorrow showed promise, and a reasonable chance for mayhem. How bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my Co-author over on FF by the name of RonaldReagan. Check him out if you haven't already as he is a very talented writer with a good head for a story!


	3. Horns, Hoodies, and Spiders

Stepping through the white stucco arch to knock on the Lynn Thomas house's front door, Marco nodded as Jackie opened it almost immediately.

"Someone's ready for their first day, were you standing by the door waiting for me to get here?" he joked.

"Look who's talking dude, you're 15 minutes early to my house," laughed Jackie, elbowing him lightly in the ribs as they headed up the street towards the M.R.C and Butterfly Castle.

As they walked in silence for several minutes, each was absorbed in their own thoughts about how their first day would go as guides for the mewnian royalty. Jackie had been lucky enough to be able to spend some time with Princess Spiderbite the previous day, and while she seemed friendly enough, there were still a million things that could go wrong.

 _'I really hope she isn't super stuck up,'_ thought Jackie, as dealing with a pompous and uptight noble who was the complete opposite of her was almost too terrifying to contemplate.

Marco on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about his planned day with Princess Star. Reynard had given him a few insights into what the Princess was like, especially her love of fun and general lack of respect for tradition and rules. Even in the short minute he had been face to face with her yesterday, he had sensed a hunger for adventure in the blonde girl that both intrigued and intimidated him. Shakespeare had written the line "Come what may," and Marco felt that it was never more applicable than now, as he walked towards an uncertain future as guide to the Crown Princess.

"So are you nervous Jackie? Because I definitely feel nervous," said Marco after a few more blocks of silent contemplation.

"Nervous? A little, but I'm way more excited about what we're going to be doing with our new friends from Mewni! Think about it Marco, they've only been on earth a few months, they're completely uninitiated in our culture and we get to be the ones to teach them! How cool is that!' Jackie went for a celebratory high five which Marco reluctantly slapped.

"I mean, yeah it's exciting and all, I'm just a bit worried. I feel like a lot of the people in Echo Creek aren't dealing well with having to share the town with the mewmans. Just yesterday I had to break up an argument that almost turned into a fight over a parking space… I mean come on, a freaking parking space! Things are going to get worse before they get better Jackie, you mark my words. I just hope I can do my best to make sure it doesn't get too bad." He looked down at his shuffling feet at those words, thinking of all the mewmans who had been forced from their homes only to now have to deal with a hostile human population even though they looked identical.

"Hey, Marco, my man, you always do your best for people. It's why Reynard took such a shine to you and look how that turned out! You two are best buds, and he even gave you a sick sword! Things will work out for the best, trust me. It's just going to take people like you and I, working hard to show everyone in town that the mewmans are just like the rest of us, just trying to catch that next gnarly wave without bailing."

Laughing at her surfer lingo, he threw an arm around her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, "Thanks for the pick-me-up Jackie, I was starting to get in my own head for a minute there."

"Oh I'm more than familiar with your 'Marco Moments,' dude. Plus, Star is like, super cute. I saw her totally checking you out yesterday when she first walked up to you."

Blushing madly, Marco shook his head vigorously at her revelation, "Get out of town, there's no way a literal princess from another dimension who can also do magic might I add, be interested in a nobody from Echo Creek…"

"Believe me or don't dude, I know what I saw. A girl knows when another girl is interested, it's like our secret superpower!"

"Pfft, I thought your secret superpower was always knowing when the tastiest waves were going to hit…"

Laughing, Jackie ducked out from under his arm before jumping in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders and staring intently into his eyes. "Read my mind Marco, Princess Star was definitely interested in you. I wouldn't tease you about something like this, I know what it takes for you to work up nerve to ask a girl out. All I'm saying is don't close yourself off to an amazing opportunity without seeing where it might lead dude."

Taken aback by her sudden intensity, Marco blinked and nodded silently before Jackie finally relented and released him from her grip. Grinning, she winked at him, "Besides Marco, if I liked guys, like at all, we'd already have been an item by now. You're a total hottie dude, you've done a lot of growing up in the two years since she last saw you. No wonder she was checking you out on the sly like that."

Rolling his eyes, he fidgeted with the grip of the sword before answering her, "Alright, alright, you win. I won't dismiss any opportunities out of hand ok? Now let's get moving, I want to get there early, it makes for a good impression."

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"Star you need to hurry, Marco will be here in less than 15 minutes and I know you haven't even gotten out of bed yet!" shouted Reynard as he pounded on Star's door.

"Urhhhhgh, Reynard I'm getting up, I'm getting up." Groaning, Star pushed the covers off herself and stood. Trudging over to her wardrobe, she changed quickly into her teal dress with the pink octopus on the front. A quick brush out later, and she met an impatient Reynard as he leaned up against the wall outside of her room.

"Not bad Star, ready in under 10 minutes. I'm impressed. Now come on, Marco was here 15 minutes ago. If that guy's ever been late in his life, I'll eat my boots."

Laughing, Star took off at a run down the castle corridor dodging servants and courtiers on her way to the grand entrance of the castle. Looking behind, she saw Reynard chasing her at a run. He too was laughing as he dodged under a butler carrying a large tea set and spun to the side to avoid a trio of guards as they clomped up the steps.

Ahead of him, Star had just jumped on the bannister and begun to slide down the giant sweeping curve towards the great wooden doors that marked the entrance to the castle. "Not going to lose to you Cousin!" shouted Reynard, as he leapt up and pushed off the railing of the banister, soaring into the open air over the entrance hall. Gripping hard at a pastel blue banner that hung from the ceiling, Reynard heard the rings suspending the banner snapping one after, lowering him to the ground quickly but without injury. Moments later, Star hit the end of the railing at high speed before shooting off the end onto the highly polished marble floor.

"Marco! Watch out!" Reynard's warning came too late as the sliding princess slid hard into his legs, knocking him to the ground in a tangled heap with Star.

"Hi," said Star, grinning as she found herself facing a wincing Marco as he picked himself off the floor.

"Hey…" Reaching down he extended a hand for her to grasp and helped pull her back to her feet. "Well I'll give you this, you certainly know how to make an entrance, Star."

"Marco, I'm so sorry. I don't usually go so fast down that railing… It's just Reynard and I were racing… and uh, you aren't hurt, are you?" she looked at him in concern as she rubbed her hands together sheepishly.

Slowly, the corners of Marco's mouth began to curve upwards as he looked at her. What began as a small chuckle gradually grew into a great belly laugh as he bent over, clutching himself as he laughed. Soon, Jackie and Reynard joined in on the laughter while Star looked on confused. "Star," Marco said, still half-laughing, "It's totally fine. The last time we met like this, you almost trampled me to death with a warnicorn, so, all in all, this is an improvement."

Now it was Star's turn to smile, "Huggggsss," she cooed as she wrapped him up in a much more powerful hug than he was expecting from the slim girl. "This is going to be a lot more fun than I thought!"

It was another 25 minutes before Princess Spiderbite showed up, yawning as she walked down the stairs. The assembled group passed the time with Star asking question after question about Marco's training with Reynard. The more Reynard spoke about Marco, the more excited Star became about the prospect of spending time with the teen. In her estimation, he was fun, cute, friendly, and seemed more than capable of dealing with the kind of trouble Star routinely got into if Reynard was to be believed.

"Sorry I'm late Jackie, I had some issues with my make up that required a couple of extra servants this morning," said Princess Spiderbite as she walked up to the small crowd near the entrance doors.

"No problem Penelope," said Jackie, waving to the newcomer.

"Oh hello. Who are you?" asked Princess Spiderbite.

"Me?" asked Marco, "my name is Marco Diaz, I'm Princess Star's guide."

 ***Ahem*** Star cleared her throat loudly and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, sorry, Star. I am Star's guide _and_ friend."

"Much better!" she said before clapping her hands together excitedly.

"A pleasure to meet you Marco, my name is Princess Penelope Spiderbite, but you can call me Penelope." The princess held out a dainty hand for him to take with a large smile on her face.

"Likewise," replied Marco, taking her hand and using the introduction to study her. She was around the same height as Star, but with brunette hair and green eyes. Aside from a prominent red carbuncle perched high on the right side of her forehead, she was quite cute, though, not quite in the same league as Star if he was honest with himself. She wore a simple green dress with brown leather boots and a tiara that appeared to be made out of wood.

Reaching down he pulled up the hem of his hoodie and quickly unzipped the small red fanny pack he had stashed there. Rooting around for several moments, he pulled out a small white tube which he handed out for Penelope to take. "Here Penelope, take this. I don't mean to be too forward, but I noticed you have a very inflamed bite on your forehead. This is a topical steroid cream I have to treat insect bites and skin irritation. I learned all about it in my first aid courses I took last summer. Apply this twice a day and that bite should clear up in a week or less."

Hesitating for a moment before taking the tube, she quickly applied a small dab to the top of the inflamed bite before stashing the tube in a hidden pocket of her dress. "Thank you, Marco. I wouldn't normally accept medicine from an almost total stranger, but this bite has been driving me insane this morning and frankly, I'd do anything to get rid of it at this point."

"Well then," interrupted Reynard, clapping his hands together excitedly, "it appears all parties have arrived, I'll just take my leave then. You four have a good time, and Star? You're going to have to get just a little bit faster if you want to beat the great Reynard Butterfly next time we have one of our little footraces."

"Just you wait, I'll get you next time!" she shouted after him as he let himself through a side door.

"Sooo, should we get going?" asked Jackie.

"Ooo, where to?" piped up an excited Star.

"Jackie and I talked about that, and we think one of our first stops should be the Echo Creek Mall. It's summer break from school, so there will be tons of teens our age there and will give you two a chance to look at current earth fashion, earth social customs, our monetary system, and we can get lunch as well."

"Some shopping sound fantastic," said Penelope, "do you think they take gold crowns?"

"Uhhh," Jackie was unsure if any of the stores at the mall would take anything other than cash or credit cards.

"Maybe a quick stop at the bank first is in order, I know they've been exchanging gold for dollars since shortly after you guys got here," Marco explained.

The four of them, their destination selected, left the castle and headed back in the direction of Echo Creek's downtown. Here and there as they walked, Marco spotted other guides escorting mewmans around town. Most of them were smiling, clearly still impressed with the many strange sights and new technology. However, some, along with a sizeable percentage of humans, now that he looked closer, appeared annoyed or outright hostile towards their new surroundings.

"What's that?" asked Jackie, pointing to a commotion across the street. Several carriages were pulled up onto the sidewalk with their occupants engaged in a heated argument with several store managers.

"Those idiots!" growled Penelope, "you two! Cease your squabbling at once!" commanded Penelope as she turned and made a bee line straight for the now staring mewmans.

It happened in seconds, with Marco noticing a speeding car just as the Princess stepped off the curb into the road without looking. _'That car is going to hit her if I don't act now,'_ he thought in panic.

"Watch out Penelope!" warned Jackie as Marco sprang forward.

In a bounding step he was behind her, and just had time to wrap his arms around a startled Princess before throwing himself back with every ounce of his strength. Flying through the air, he pulled her hard against his chest before slamming into the concrete sidewalk and skidding to a stop. In the tumble, she had turned and now as they lay on the ground, she found herself straddling his lap with her head inches from his own.

Blushing madly, Penelope smiled at a red-faced Marco, "T-T-Thank you, Marco Diaz, I didn't realize the traffic here doesn't yield to Royalty… How silly of me to forget."

"I-I-It was nothing," said Marco, stumbling through his words, "but please remember to look both ways crossing the road from now on, better safe than sorry.

"Let me help you up Penelope," said Star, holding out her hand.

"Oh, yes of course. Thank you, Star."

Helping the Princess to her feet, Star looked at a smiling Marco and felt a strange pang in her chest. Ignoring it for the moment, she bent down and helped him to his feet before throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Look at this guy, been less than an hour and he already saved someone, Reynard was right about you!" she said, pointing at his chest and smirking.

"Haha, thanks Star, I just noticed that car wasn't going to stop, that's all. Nothing major."

"Nonsense Marco, I would have been seriously injured if not for your intervention, Star is right."

"Alright, alright," said a still red-faced Marco as he gently extricated himself from Star's overlong hug, "Let's hurry up and get to the bank."

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Pulling the last set of curtains closed, Janna smiled as the light level in her room dropped to midnight levels. Now, her only illumination was a circle of candles arranged in a pentagram on the floor. All around her, objects and books on the occult lined the room and shelves. While long a habit of hers, in the past four months with the arrival of the mewman's from another dimension, her interest had redoubled as their appearance had proven what she had long suspected; Magic was real.

She hummed lightly to herself as she stepped over to her desk and checked the yellowed pages on the antique leather-bound book laying open. "Alright, so I have the candles arranged correctly, and let's see," she double checked the design in salt on the hardwood floor, comparing it with the faded diagram in the book. Nodding in satisfaction, she bent low over the symbol and lit several sticks of incense.

Kneeling just outside the chalk circle, Janna closed her eyes and spread her arms in a beseeching gesture. "Powers of shadow and darkness hear my call. I come before your shade to cast your pall. Grant your humble servant, these powers small. So I may see my enemies fall!" with the words said, Janna drew a short silver blade from her jacket pocket and dragged the edge across her palm. Wincing, she jumped from the unexpected intensity of the pain before clenching her first and letting crimson droplets of blood drip onto the folded-up list in front of her in the circle.

Janna waited several seconds for a response before sighing heavily. "Another failure… I need to stop buying this garbage on ebay…" Just as she was about to get up and attend to the cut on her hand, a cold wind gently blew across the back of her neck, causing the hairs there to stand up. As one after the other, the candles began to gutter out and die, leaving Janna frozen in place.

Something was there, she could feel it. Just barely visible, in the near total darkness, a dark mass of utterly pitch-black smoke hung in the air. _'It had worked! Years of attempts, hundreds of rituals with nothing to show, but now it had worked! I wonder what I contacted; the book wasn't very clear…'_ she thought as a wicked smile curved her lips. She wanted to scream and shout and jump for joy, but she knew now came the dangerous time, she had to keep her cool.

" _Why have you summoned me?"_ came a breathy sibilant voice from inside the roiling mask of smoke.

"To control a spirt, duh. I thought you guys were supposed to be all knowing…" she said to the mass of smoke hanging in front of her.

" _You cannot control the darkness, foolish child… Now speak your desire, fulfill the contract with me, and see the pact sealed"_ it replied, a note of mockery in its low sinister voice.

"My Desire huh, I don't think we've known each other long enough for that. Tell you what, let me take you out to dinner, maybe a little dancing, you can even help me prank Marco. Then we can talk about my desires," said Janna positively beaming with the joy of her success.

" _It isn't wise to toy with powers far beyond your own girl… Now sign the pact, give yourself over to darkness_ ," hissed the smoke as two sickly yellow eyes appeared on it's surface.

Janna narrowed her own at the being now staring at her. Its eyes were unsettling to say the least, bright, nearly white pinpoints stared out at her, surrounded by a softly glowing dirty yellow that was hard to look at for some reason. "What… No please?" she teased.

The yellow eyes narrowed as the temperature in the room seemed to drop precipitously. Slowly they raised up, as more smoke began fill the space increasing the stature of the creature to nearly 7 feet. " _Foolish little witch, you dare mock me. I will make you suffer before I destroy you!_ " boomed the voice now as the smoke pushed forward towards Janna.

She only smiled as the entity seemed to bounce off an invisible wall at the edge of the salt circle. "Foolish, am I? I'm not the one trapped in a magic circle right now…"

" _You cannot hope to contain me forever girl… and when I am free, I will make your life a living nightmare_ ," roared the voice so loud it rattled the shelves around her.

"Forever, no, but long enough for me to find a working banishing ritual? Yes," answered Janna as she stood up and began to walk to her desk. "Honestly, this was more to see if I could actually summon something, than to actually gain anything. I-"

 ***Knock Knock*** "Janna Ordonia, you open this door right now!" came the commanding voice of her mother.

"Shit, shit," she muttered as she hurried over to the door. Pulling it open just enough for her to poke head out to see her Mother's annoyed face.

"Janna, what is all this racket you're making. You know I'm having the girls over this afternoon for cards, I wa-" ***sniff*** Her Mother took a deep inhale through her nose and glared at her. "Janna Ordonia! You open this door right now or so help me," she shouted as she pushed past Janna's protesting head and stormed into the room.

"Janna yo- Ouch!" her Mother cried out having stumbled over something and nearly falling in the darkness. "Open a blind Janna, it's a beautiful Saturday, you should be outside having fun with Jackie and Marco."

The blinding light flooded into the room when her Mother threw open her heavy black curtains. Blinking hard in the sudden glare, Janna felt a thrill run up and down her spine. The salt circle on the floor was broken. It must have happened when her mother stumbled as she walked in the room, and with that circle of protection broken, whatever she had summoned could escape its confinement.

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahah_ ," a low voice laughed as a flash of yellow streaked past Janna and out of her room's door.

"Mom, I was doing an important ritual!" said Janna staring daggers at her Mother.

"Don't you laugh at me Janna Ordonia! I smell drugs! You are in huge trouble Missy," her Mother admonished as she whirled around from the opened window.

"It's just incense Mom, look," she knelt down and picked up her incense holder to waft it under her Mom's nose.

"Oh," she said after smelling the incense. "Sorry... about barging in honey, I just throught… Well, never mind."

She made to leave before turning back to Janna, who was oddly looking all around her room. "Janna, please try to keep it to a dull roar while I have guests over."

Following close behind, Janna nodded, "Yes Mom," before closing the door and leaning back against it panting. "I gotta call Marco and Jackie, this could be bad…"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

After a short stop at the bank to change their money and a 10-minute bus ride, the four teens found themselves passing through the double glass doors to the Echo Creek Mall.

"Welcome ladies and dudes, to the Echo Creek Mall," said Jackie as she gave a deep flourish in the direction of the main concourse.

Laughing, Marco led a giggling Star through the door before turning to Jackie with a mock bow. "Too kind Madam, your hospitality is truly stunning."

Walking through the mall as a group, Marco and Jackie took turns explaining the various stores. They spent an energetic 20 minutes in the Candy Coliseum with Marco trying to keep up with a frenetic Star as she sampled almost every candy offered for sale before buying several pounds of the ones she had particularly liked.

"Marco, Earth is amazing! You have so many kinds of sweets! On Mewni, we only had a few, and all of them are corn based…" she trailed off as she bit a huge chunk out of the large gummy bear she had purchased. "Not that they weren't good, but having so many choices, it's amazing!"

Noticing her pink cheek marks glow with happiness as she happily munched on her candy, Marco smiled to himself. _'I'm so glad Star is down to earth, it already feels like we've known each other for a month,_ he thought. "Oh, thank you very much," he said as he took a small handful of candy out of Star's offered bag.

"Did you know Marco, that on Mewni we didn't have anything like this place. In the Spiderbite Kingdom, we had huge open-air markets with every vendor having a stall. I think this place is amazing. Thank you for taking us here," said Penelope as she smiled at Marco. Behind her, Jackie waggled her eyebrows at him before winking.

Initially confused as to why Jackie was looking at him like that, he was at a loss until he remembered their talk before collecting the princesses. _'She likes me? Maybe. She has been pretty friendly considering I'm not her guide. And she is quite pretty…'_ his thoughts trailed off as star poked him gently.

"Marco let's go over there," Star said, pointing at the glass fronted arcade. In bright neon letters above a multicolored arch read "Joyopolis Game Center." Suddenly, he felt her soft hand grab his and instantly the two were sprinting down the hall towards the lit up façade. Despite being yanked rather roughly towards the arcade, Marco couldn't help but grin at her infectious enthusiasm. Once inside, her jaw dropped. All around were lights and sounds, kids and teens their age mingled together, traveling from machine to machine. "Ooo Marco, this is amazing! What do we do first!" she squealed.

"Let me get some tokens and we'll get started."

Chuckling as the bubbly blonde princess dragged Marco into the loud arcade, Jackie turned to a bemused looking Penelope before asking, "So Penelope, do you want to go to the arcade?"

"No, not really my scene. I'm a bit more into relaxation, than loud bangs and flashing lights. Although… Maybe you could tell me more about that Marco fellow… He seems capable and handsome, both attractive qualities…"

Noticing the slightly wolfish look on Penelope's face, Jackie motioned for her to follow, "Come with me and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

A short walk across the mall later, and Jackie and Penelope were both seated in cushy soft chairs enjoying a relaxing pedicure, while Penelope bombarded Jackie with questions about Marco. "So wait, you're telling me he's a warrior as well as a charming guide? And what is a blackbelt anyways?"

"I don't know all that much about Tang Soo Do, but it's one of the highest qualifications you can get. I've seen him at more than a couple tournaments, he can kick serious butt when he needs to," explained Jackie to a now blushing Penelope.

"Wait, if he is such a charming man, and a skillful warrior, why have you not made a move on him yourself?" in a flash, her look of admiration had been replaced with one of skepticism.

"Oh, he did ask me out, a couple of years ago now actually…" Jackie trailed off as she remembered that day. She knew exactly how much effort it had taken the normally cautious Marco to pluck up the courage to ask her out, and even now, with their friendship stronger than ever she felt slightly bad that she couldn't give him the answer he had so hoped for.

"He did? And you turned him down? Why?" asked Penelope.

Jackie shifted in her seat, slightly uncomfortable with the deeply personal nature of the question. However, she had spent several hours yesterday at Butterfly Castle talking and joking with Penelope and, despite her somewhat imperious nature that reared up here and there, she was a genuinely caring and fun person to be around. "Penelope, I don't like guys in that way. Like in a romantic way… At all."

"Ooo I see. Yeah, we have something like that on Mewni as well. Live and let live as we've always said in the Spiderbite Kingdom." She smiled at Jackie, who felt relief at the subject of her sexuality not being an issue at all between them. "Do you know if he's single then?"

"Finish strong Star!" Marco shouted over the pulsing music as they danced in sync with one another.

"This game is awesome!" shouted Star back to him as they finished out the song.

"High Score! You Win!" the announcer called out, the notification flashing on Star's side of the screen.

"Not bad, for a first timer. You sure you didn't have anything like this on Mewni? I feel like I just went up against a pro…"

"Nope, I just used to dance all the time at the bounce lounge with Pony Head, and I've had years of formal dance training, since formal balls are such a big thing on Mewni."

"Bounce Lounge? Pony Head?" he arched an eye at her.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. The Bounce Lounge is the best dance club in the universe! It's in another dimension, and I used to borrow Manfred's Dimensional Scissors to go there. And Princess Pony Head is my best bestie from Mewni! She's a blue flying pony head and we used to go on fun adventures all the time," explained Star, her face falling slightly at the thought of her friend trapped back on Mewni.

Noticing her mood souring, Marco stepped up and threw an arm around her shoulders, "I like adventures Star. Before I met Reynard, I used to be the 'Safe Kid' and was always worried about taking risks. But, with Reynard's training, and the mewman's coming to earth I've really embraced a wilder side I didn't know I had."

"Spoken like a true best bestie," nodded Star sagely.

"Come on, let's go find Jackie and Penelope, I think it's lunch time."

Leaving the flashing lights and sounds behind, the two searched for several minutes before spotting Jackie and Penelope leaving the salon. Star waved frantically to get their attention as Marco called out, "Jackie! Penelope! Over here!"

The two girls began walking over until they both stopped and stared, wide-eyed. Penelope raised a hand and began to point as several people began to scream at once. Marco turned to look at what she was pointing at and was greeted with an intimidating sight. Seven hulking figures were standing behind him looking menacing, and in front stood a small bird like creature with yellow eyes, a skull for a helmet, and carrying a black staff with a winged eyeball on top.

"Something tells me these aren't friends of yours are they Star?" asked Marco, chancing a quick glance over at her.

Star was staring hard at the small bird like creature, her sky-blue eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched and trembling slightly. "Ludo… How did you find me here?"

"A little birdie told me," he cackled as the monsters behind him erupted into sycophantic laughter. "Now, Star Butterfly, hand over the wand and nobody gets hurt."

"Joke's on you Ludo, I don't even have the wand."

"What! Where is it then! You're lying!" Ludo appeared to be panicking slightly at the smug look now on the Princess's face.

"I'll just have to settle for kidnapping you then! The Queen will have to give up the wand if she ever wants to see her precious baby Butterflyagain! Get her!"

With a roar, the monsters charged as one towards Star. She crouched to spring into action, but before she could throw a single punch, a streak of red flew in from the side and kicked a red two-headed monster hard in the side of the head, knocking one into the other before it crashed to the ground and slid to a stop at her feet unconscious.

"Whoa, Marco, Reynard wasn't kidding! Pegasus feathers can you fight!" she shouted as he stepped forward to chop a large fly like monster out of the air.

"It's called Tang Soo Do!" he shouted, dodging a heavy blow from a bear like monster wielding a double-bladed axe.

Star grinned as charged forward to land a furious hay maker square on the jaw of a red lobster-like creature. It staggered and groaned under her ferocious blow, its carapace cracked and starred where her fist had impacted. "My fucking shell," it whined as it rolled around in pain on the ground. Dusting off her hands, she ducked low under a snapping pair of jaws before backhanding the offending monster, causing it to grip its snout and howl in agony, her slim frame belying her prodigious Johansen strength.

Facing the growling bear monster, Marco gave ground as it continued its unrelenting onslaught of swings. In his mind, he clocked the bear monster's swings, timing them for an opportunity to counterattack. After a particularly heavy swing he dodged with ease, he crouched back and leapt forward, unleashing a graceful typhoon kick. Feeling his foot connect squarely with the bear's snout, he physically flinched as a loud crunch rang out indicating broken bones. Immediately, the bear dropped to its knees and pawed at its shattered nose before he finished it off with a straight punch directly to the forehead.

Seeing two of his monsters lying motionless on the ground, and a third about to be finished off by that meddlesome princess, Ludo balled his fists in frustration. How, were his best monsters being defeated so easily. A wandless Princess Star and an Earth boy were embarrassing him even though he and his men outnumbered them three to one!

"Buff Frog! Destroy the boy!" screeched Ludo.

"Da, Master!" he responded before stalking towards a crouched and ready Marco.

"Marco give me a boost!" shouted Star as she ran at him. Instinctively, he wove his fingers into a basket as she jumped and pushed off, soaring high into the air. Mesmerized, he watched her tumble end over end before delivering an axekick to the top of Buff Frog's head, the force of the blow driving the green frog monster to his knees before his yellow eyes rolled back and he toppled to the ground unconscious.

Seeing his top lieutenant defeated so easily, Ludo slapped his hand to his face and dragged it down in exasperation. "Beard Deer! Three-Eyed Potato Baby! Attack them at the same time! Overwhelm them! You guys are like three times their size!"

Laughing now, Star bounded forward to throw a punch at the dopey looking three-eyed monster only to be punched hard in the stomach by the blue-skinned deer.

 ***Oof*** Star stumbled back, clutching her stomach as Marco moved to cushion her fall. She was panting with pain as he checked on her quickly, before standing and assuming a fighting stance. Rocked back on his right leg, with his left heel slightly raised off the tile, he waited for the two laughing monsters to walk towards him and a kneeling Star.

"We're gonna tear you two apart," laughed Bear Deer.

"Agabayarhub, hue hue hue," babbled the dopey looking three-eyed monster.

Just as the Beard Deer crossed into range, he sprung forward, landing a lightning-quick front kick under its chin. As it stumbled back, momentarily out of the fight, he blocked a hard punch from the three-eyed monster before hitting it with a vicious five punch combo, culminating in a spear-hand strike to its throat. Choking, it fell back gasping and sputtering gibberish as Beard Deer surprised a momentarily distracted Marco with a strong punch to the side of the mouth.

Wiping the blood from his split lip as he fell back several feet, Marco started as he bumped into a hunched over Star. "You okay?" he asked.

"Think that deer guy broke a couple ribs," she said while wincing in pain.

Checking quickly that Jackie and Penelope were safe, he was relieved to see them both well out of harm's way, with Jackie running crowd control to give them space to fight without endangering anyone else. Turning his attention back to a now grinning Beard Deer who was advancing on him with murder in his eyes, he paled slightly as he was joined by the lobster and crocodile monsters Star had injured earlier. _'Three on one, it's time to get serious. I can't let them take Star, who knows what they'd do to her,'_ he thought as his hand drifted towards the sword on his hip. Gripping it, he felt the soft leather in his palm like a reassuring hand on his shoulder and in a flash, he drew it before gracefully shifting into a guard stance.

"It's time for you and your goons to leave," he snarled at the trio of monsters, freezing them in their tracks. Uncertain, they looked to a furious Ludo who seemed to be thinking very hard.

Star, for her part couldn't keep her eyes of the red hoodie-clad teen. He looked magnificent standing there, holding that exquisite sword which glinted beautifully in the light. Now that it was out of its scabbard, the finely wrought details she could make out left no doubt in her mind that it was Reynard's family sword, _Silverlight_. A blade that had earned a reputation on Mewni as one wielded by prodigious swordsmen for generations. And Marco, standing there, defiant in the face of things he had never seen before. She had only known him for two days, and yet here he was risking his very life for her. "Woww" she silently mouthed as she drank in the sight before her.

"Last warning Ludo. Call of your dogs, or this isn't going to end well for you. I won't let you take her." Marco narrowed his eyes at the small bird monster, doing his best to convey every ounce of his anger.

After several tense seconds, Ludo broke. Kicking the ground in frustration, he pulled out a jagged pair of scissors before slicing open a portal. "You three, grab these four babies and let's get out of here!" Grumbling, the three monsters still on their feet collected their unconscious companions before trudging glumly through the swirling portal. Just before stepping through himself, Ludo turned and shook his fist at Marco, "Be warned meddling boy! We'll be back, and next time you won't be so lucky!"

As the portal closed with a small *pop* Marco sheathed his longsword before checking on Star. Her eyes were as big as saucers and he had just opened his mouth when she crashed into him and wrapped him in the tightest hug he'd ever been in. "Marco you were amazing, I've never seen anyone fight like that on Mewni. You were like if violence could dance!"

"I was amazing? Star your fists were like hammers out there! I bet you could knock me out in one punch!"

"Oh my God, are you guys okay? That was crazy!" shouted Jackie as she ran over to check on them.

"That was absolutely amazing Marco. Those moves and that sword! Where did you learn to fight like that!" Penelope couldn't keep her eyes off him as heexplained to her the basics of Tang Soo Do and the story of how Reynard had gifted him his family sword.

"Amazing, so you can sword fight and you beat up all those monsters bare handed!" gushed Penelope.

"Hey, I helped!", added Star in a huff. Unconsciously, she noticed how close she had begun standing next to Marco and felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Star you were awesome out there! I couldn't have handled all of them on my own without having to use the sword. Thanks for the help, you've got some serious moves," said Marco as he turned to face a blushing Star.

' _why am I so nervous when he's talking to me',_ she thought, as she rubbed her bruised ribs gently. "Haha, anytime Marco. Just wait until I get my magic wand, you havent seen anything yet," she laughed. ' _He's cute, he's kind and fun, he can fight monsters, and he's my guide! Calm down Star, don't want to come on too strong here. Gotta play it coooool, yeah just like that that_ ," she thought.

"Why are you making that weird face all of the sudden?" asked Jackie, looking concerned.

"What face? I don't make face," Star shifted uncomfortably under the inquisitive looks of her three companions.

"You look constipated. Are you feeling okay Star?" asked Penelope.

"What! NO no no nonononononoooo. I'm fine, my ribs hurt is all," answered Star in a panic as she glared at Penelope. Turning away from the brunette, she caught Marco's eye and opened her mouth to ask, "Marco, can we stop by this nice looking restau-"

"Star!" shouted a familiar voice from behind her.

"Tom?" Star whipped her head around to face the newcomer so fast she pulled something in her neck.

"Star it's so good to see you! I was so worried about you! It's been over four months!" Tom ran forward and embraced a still stunned looking Star before tipping her head up and kissing her passionately. Gently, she extricated herself from his arms and stepped back.

"Tom, not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's been four months. I tried calling your like a million times and you never picked up, I thought you had broken up with me…"

"What? No! I tried to call you too, but it always went to voicemail, didn't you ever get any of my messages?"

"No, that's really weird though, and how did you find me? I thought all the portals to Mewni were closed." She asked.

"Oh, I used an ancient demon ritual to find you. The normal ones wouldn't work for some reason. I was so desperate, I actually had to ask my grandpa Relicor, and you know how cranky he is. But he finally located the book we needed. As to how I got here," Tom laughed before snapping his fingers to create a dancing flame in his palm. "Star, remember that demon magic doesn't work like normal magic, the same rules don't apply."

"Oh yeahhh," Star nodded.

"Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't find you for so long, things are crazy in the Underworld right now with my Father trying to normalize relations with the new regime on Mewni."

"Your Father is talking to that monster! Tom, he forced my family and most of the other noble families on Mewni to flee for our lives!"

Holding up his hands pleadingly, Tom took a step back in the face of her fury. "Star, its politics, I don't have anything to do with it I swear. I told Dad he was making a huge mistake trying to open relations with Toffee… I'm sorry Star, I shouldn't have said anything. Please believe that I had nothing to do with it. I know what a monster he is…"

Star narrowed her eyes and studied him. She had known Tom for years and had dated him on and off since she was thirteen. Before she had been uprooted from Mewni along with the rest of her family to flee to Earth, she had been on a solid six-month streak with him with only moderate issues. He could be arrogant at times, and his temper was always bubbling just beneath the surface, but he was never a liar, at least to her.

"Okay Tom, I believe you," she said, smiling at a relieved looking Tom. "Look, it's great to see you again, but it's been over four months. Just give me a little time to get used to having you back in my life again okay?"

"Sure Starship, whatever you need."

Marco felt like he was watching the world's strangest ping-pong match as his head swiveled back and forth between Star and the strange three-eyed demon named Tom. _'So they're an item… Crap. I really thought we might have had something going on here… Oh well, at least we can still be great friends. There's something off about her though… I just can't put my finger on it,_ he thought as a frown creased his face.

"Marco? Marco you in there buddy?" asked Star.

"Huh? What?" he asked startled out of his own thoughts.

"Marco, I was trying to introduce you to my…" a very pregnant pause followed as Star seemed to decide something, "boyfriend Tom."

"Hi Tom," Marco offered his hand to the now beaming demon.

"Hey," he said, an air of indifference in his tone as he noticed Penelope. "Princess Penelope, I haven't seen you since the last Silver Bell Ball. I hope you're doing well?"

"Hi Tom, well I've been stuck on Earth for four months after Toffee's armies overran the Spiderbite Kingdom, soooo I guess you could say I've been better." Glancing at Marco, she managed a bit of a laugh, "Although, In the past couple of days I've met some really cool people, so there are some upsides."

A shrill screech rang out from Tom's pocket "Listen Star, I have to go, Father is expecting me for lunch any minute, I'll be back as soon as I can get away okay?"

"Okay Tom, but don't you disappear on me again!" Star leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Of course not Starship, I'll see you in a few days I promise," said Tom as he stepped back into a column of orange flames before vanishing.

"Well that's Tom everyone…" Star chuckled. "Hey Marco, could we head back to the Castle now? We need to tell my mom about the monsters we just fought. If Toffee knows where we are, that won't be the last we see of those guys, I'm sure of it."

"Okay Star," he nodded. "Jackie, Penelope, are you guys going to hang at the mall a little while longer?"

"Yeah, I want to show Penelope some of the better clothing stores."

"Well you two have fun! Great to meet you Penelope!"

"Bye Jackie! Bye Penelope!" Star called out as she waved cheerfully at the duo.

Turning to leave with Star, he had only gone a few steps before he heard Penelope call out his name, "Hey Marco, wait up a second!"

Stopping and turning to face a blushing Penelope, he looked down and saw her holding out a small slip of paper to him, "Here take this. It's my number, I was thinking maybe we could go out and get dinner sometime, if you're not too busy that is…" she asked, trailing off in a small quiet voice.

"That would be… great actually," he said, as he took the paper from her hand and giving her his best "cool guy" smile. Giggling, Penelope turned and hurriedly walked back to a laughing Jackie who quickly flashed two thumbs up to him.

"Come on Marco, we gotta go!" called Star as she grabbed him by the hand and yanked him once again at a full run out of the mall.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"And that's why I always make sure to look both ways before I cross the road," explained Rafael as he and River shared a laugh while the later continued to bandage up his legs.

"Really dear, you must be more careful," scolded Moon as she and Angie looked on. "Traffic laws on Earth are much different than Mewni, they don't yield to royals here. I told you that a month ago when you got hit by that bus."

"Yes Moonpie…"

"Well at least no one was hurt too badly, though I think that poor man's car may be totaled," said Angie.

"I've dispatched a scribe to compensate the man for any damages River may have inflicted on his vehicle, I'm sure he'll be just fine," added Moon as she turned to scribble another note in her ledger.

 ***BANG*** The carved wooden door to Moon's office burst open to slam hard into the opposite wall as a disheveled and dirty Star and Marco walked in.

"Mijo!" shouted Rafael, standing up quickly and rushing over to his still bloodied son.

"Star! What is the meaning of this! Have you two been fighting?" asked Moon, barely able to contain her disbelief that her daughter and guide had gotten into a fight.

"No, Mom, we were attacked by Ludo and his goons! Marco was amazing though! He fought off four of them barehanded!" She mimed punches and kicks, adding sound effects where appropriate. "And when I was injured, he took them on three on one, and when he pulled out Reynard's sword they ran like cowards!" she finished before beaming at her companion.

"Star, come on, it's not like you didn't help out a ton. That axe kick you gave Buff Frog was probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" he gushed as all four of their parents listened, mouths agape.

"Star, this is very serious. You said you fought Ludo and his monsters. That means he knows where we are and it's only a matter of time until Toffee knows where we are as well," Moon said, sharing a meaningful look with the King, who nodded silently. Turning her attention back to Star, she was silent for a moment before coming to a decision. "Star, the appearance of monsters on Earth is not a good sign. There should be no way for them to travel here without Heckapoo's authorization, and she has assured me she has closed all portals to Earth."

"You mean that monster from Mewni is back?" asked Angie, concern etched on her face as she looked at her roughed up son and his new friend.

"I'm… afraid so…" answered River, a solemn look on his face. "We were prepared for that eventuality of course, but I didn't think it would be so soon."

"Well what can we do to keep our children safe?" asked Raphael

"I will be taking a number of steps, rest assured. First of all, Star, the time has come for me to pass the Royal Magic Wand on to you. I would have done this two years ago, however, with the dire situation we found ourselves in, I felt it needed to be kept in more experienced hands. Now that we have made our new home on Earth, I can no longer put off your training as future Queen, and foremost among that is your magical education. Tomorrow we will have a small ceremony where I will formally present you with the Royal Magic Wand and you will begin your training with Glossaryck. You've always been quite… exuberant, so I have no doubt that your enthusiasm will aid you in defending yourself should Ludo return. Second," she reached into her dress and pulled out a pair of baby blue scissors with a butterfly insignia etched into their blades and handed them to a now ecstatic Star. "Take these scissors Star, they will work on Earth and allow you to flee from danger if the need should arise. Do not attempt to travel back to Mewni to see Pony Head or Tom, as they will not work and I will know if you attempt to do so, are we clear?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Marco, I am counting on you to temper my daughter's rather impetuous nature. She gets it from her Father. Can I trust that you will continue to put my Daughter's welfare ahead of her flightier tendencies?"

"Of course, Queen Moon, I'll do my utmost to protect your daughter from any harm and continue to be her friend and guide on Earth."

 ***Ahem*** Star cleared her throat, earning a surprised look from everyone present.

"Ah, sorry Star. I'll continue to be her guide and _Best Bestie_ ," Marco said, earning an approving nod from the Princess.

"Much better Marco," she said in a singsong voice.

Smiling broadly, River clapped both teens on hard on the back. "Excellent, I see you two are becoming fast friends! Marco here is already proving an excellent choice for you my dear! Only time will tell if he suits you," laughed River as the Queen cocked an eyebrow at his joke.

"Star, please be careful, and until tomorrow, I would prefer it if you remained on the castle grounds," said Moon.

"Yes Mom." Grabbing Marco's hand once more, she took off back out the double doors, Marco close behind in order to not be dragged, "I'll show you my room, I have a ton cool stuff up there, you'll see!" was the last thing the four adults heard as their children's' crashing footsteps faded into a tense silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, LordCornwalis here, I hope you enjoyed the third installment in our joint fanfic! I've adjusted the formatting of my chapters from here on out to be more in line with what RonaldReagan does so things aren't so jarring between the two of us. This story is turning out to be a complete joy to write. I am loving the AU we are crafting so far, and am very excited to continue to craft an enjoyable story for all Star vs the Forces of Evil fans to enjoy! Feel free to reach out to either me or RonaldReagan on fanfiction if you have any questions and as always, if you have any thoughts or questions, I always love hearing from people that enjoyed the story. 
> 
> ~LC


	4. Open to New Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy-doodle-doo everyone! Mr. Ronald Reagan here with your next big fix of SVTFOE shenanigans! There's something almost therapeutic about writing these things, (A/N obv.) as I only do it after I'm done with the chapter. It's like a neat little reward for being done with everything and finally getting to figure out what I should say. Lol for real though, Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story. It means the world to us that so many people are invested in the things our imaginations can create, and the worlds we can build. I hope you enjoyed our latest chapter, and I can't wait to see you next time around. Feel free to leave your thoughts, suggestions, comments Leave a review with thoughts, suggestions, or comments, and don't forget to Follow/Favorite to stay updated on all the action, the day it comes out! With that, y'all keep being awesome, and we'll see ya soon! BUH BYYYEEE!!
> 
> ~RR

The entire M.R.C. was buzzing as Mewmans hurried through the busy streets towards Butterfly Castle. It was still rather early in the morning with the early dew fresh against the rooftops, and the sun's light a freshly minted orange against a violet streaked sky, but nearly everyone in the village was awake regardless. Today was a day unlike any other, and as such, it required the attendance of everyone available. To include the newly appointed 'Guides of Earth'.

As Marco and Jackie, both dressed in their vastly different work attire, made their way through the village, the small settlement seemed to come to life before them. People began pushing and shoving for the fastest means of getting to the Castle's entrance, while others seemed to stroll their way through the busy streets. Marco, being human, wasn't exactly allowed unrestricted access to the settlement before two days ago, so this was still a fairly new experience for him.

Though, in spite of his lack of familiarity with the Center, he knew well that all of the commotion, anxiety, and excitement buzzing from everyone around wasn't a common occurrence. Rather, today was actually the day that Princess Star Butterfly received the royal magic wand from her predecessor, Queen Moon. An honor unsurpassed during any reign, and one of the rarest ceremonies to bear witness to by the Mewman populous.

This was all, of course, explained to Marco in great elation and exasperation by none other than Star herself. How something so grand and rare could be boring and tedious was beyond him, but from her point of view, the ceremony was little more than a hindrance in getting the greatest gift of her lifetime.

Jackie nudged Marco's arm as they walked through the M.R.C., drawing his attention from the jostling and murmuring crowd. "Hey, sooo, did you call Penelope yet?" she asked, a wide grin beaming on her face. Marco gave her a sheepish shrug and continued walking as he muttered "Not yet. I was going to call her this morning and ask if she'd be at the ceremony, but then I found out that I would have to be a part of it, so I figured I'd see her if I see her," he said with another resigned shrug. Jackie looked at him, beside herself with such a dispirited response.

"Dudeee. I practically gift-wrapped a cute, nice, intelligent, funny girl for you to get to know, and you don't even call her the night after she gives you her number?" she demanded. He could only fumble for a response as they skirted around a fruit stand.

"What? Is that bad or something? I just didn't want to bother her with dumb conversation." Jackie merely shook her head at the blatant clueless nature of one of her best friends. "Dude, you gotta let her know you're interested. You should totally bother her with dumb questions and junk. Show her she's on your mind, that you're seeking her company, and that she's important to your day to day life," she explained.

"Well, I mean it's not that serious yet, Jackie," Marco returned, "But you might have a point. If I don't see her at the ceremony, I'll call her right after… and maybe set up a date."

"Yeah, you friggin better," Jackie jested, playfully slugging Marco on the arm. The two walked in silence for another moment, but once more Jackie spoke up, tossing him a sideways glance. "What does Star think of all this, by the way?"

She couldn't tell much by Marco's expression, which remained somewhat stoic in the morning light as they weaved through the crowd, but his answer seemed to tell her enough. "I don't know, I didn't ask her. Though I feel like she wouldn't care too much if I date a different princess."

"Is that her demon boyfriend talking, or what?" Jackie asked with a cocked brow. Marco laughed at that and shook his head before he finally answered. "No no, she's actually genuinely nice, and she's a really good friend of mine, so I feel like she'd just be happy that I'm happy, you know?"

Jackie smirked at him and shrugged slowly, resting her hands in her pockets. "Remember what I said about a girl always knowing what another girl is thinking, Diaz," she chided, " _I_ don't think much has changed in the last twenty-four hours, regardless of mister demon prince."

"Uh-huh," Marco answered, pursing his lips and giving her an exaggerated nod, "Well, I'll definitely keep that in mind, but for now, I think I'll just worry about the princess from another dimension that _isn't_ dating someone."

"Just saying, pretty unfair they all chase after you, and you're too clueless to chase back" Jackie mused aloud as they neared their destination. "C'est la vie, mon ami," he sighed back to her with a mock grin.

The streets were getting more and more congested, with villagers and carriages blocking every available path. Although this type of traffic was to be expected, it wasn't something Marco had planned on dealing with when in a settlement lacking cars.

Finally, after several minutes of weaving through crowds, Marco and Jackie emerged into the busy, bustling Capitol Square to find many of the royals and nobles from the Selection waiting among the castle steps. In much the same manner, they had specific seating lining the walkway, with members of the royal families seated at the top, all leading up to the massive, looming wooden doors of castle butterfly.

"Woah," was all Jackie could manage, looking around them at the hundreds of people gathering around to watch, "looks like you and I are supposed to be up there," she stated, pointing up at the top. Marco craned his neck to look and found himself making eye contact with a very excited noble waving his arms for them to hurry.

"Do you think he sees us?" Marco asked in a whisper as they began making their way towards the stairs. Jackie stifled a laugh and shook her head, whispering back "I think it's a safe bet he does. I'd be more concerned about _her_ , though, if I were you." Marco made to ask what she was talking about, but one look up at the looming castle doors told him everything. Though they were only open a crack, he could easily make out Star's ecstatic grin and sparkling eyes, even from the lower levels of the square. He couldn't help but smile as they climbed the stairs, approached excitedly by Reynard while Star quickly rushed back inside the castle.

"Marco! Jackie! It's truly a thrill to see you both here for Stars' Wand Receiving Ceremony!" Reynard exclaimed, pulling the two in for a hug before ushering them towards the seats. "Of course!" Marco answered, taking his seat between the two, "we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Plus, it's kind of our job to be here anyway," Jackie admitted, nodding her head to the fanfare in front of them. The show was nearing its start and many of the surrounding Mewmans and nobles were beginning to organize themselves.

"Oh pish posh," Reynard whispered to them, a small grin evident on his face, "I'd sooner believe Marcos answer, Miss Thomas, but good effort! I know too well how fondly Star holds the two of you. I know she's thrilled that you could make it and... liven things up, even if only slightly."

Marco tore himself from the showy presentation before them for only a moment to catch that last line from Reynard. _'liven things up… what does he mean by that?'_ he thought to himself, before quickly being interrupted by the regal and _very_ formal voice of Queen Moon Butterfly. Marco, as well as everyone within eyesight, immediately turned to look at the speaker of the land, who was standing front and center, with King River to her left.

"People of Mewni, and esteemed Guides of Earth," Moon began, holding out a hand for silence, "I know many of you were not expecting to be called to this ceremony on such short notice, but in contrast, I am very pleased to have the privilege and ability to host such a ceremony despite the circumstances."

Marco heard the crowd around him whispering uneasily, but Moon continued despite the unsure words. "We have had to endure much, as a people, for these last few years. And it is because of those hardships, that I have chosen to postpone my daughter's inheritance of the wand. But no longer will she, nor you, people of Mewni, have to wait!" she exclaimed, suddenly thrusting her hands upward as the crowd erupted in applause and fanfare.

Marco felt a small nudge to his left and turned to see Reynard giving him wide eyes, a massive grin, and a pair of thumbs high in the air. That was his oh-so-subtle cue to get moving. Without a word, Marco rose from his chair and began making his way to his predetermined spot, all eyes on him as he did so.

"My fellow Mewmans, although I am excited to usher in the next age of our future reigning queen," Moon announced, taking a step forward and producing the Royal Magic Wand with a ripple of purple magic, "I have ultimately decided upon a gesture of good faith towards our human neighbors. Marco Diaz, please step forward."

Marco did as he was told, walking somewhat stiffly up to her majesty and kneeling before her. "Princess Star Butterfly," Moon announced, turning to face Marco, and the castle behind him, "please step forward." All eyes turned towards the oak doors of Castle Butterfly, and from the gap between them walked Star, dressed in her favorite blue Victorian-era dress, and looking extremely pained with the simple process of walking.

Each step she took, Marco figured, was like a nail in the coffin for the princess. He knew better than just about anyone that this entire event was basically torture for Star, for a number of reasons, but the two of them knew that this was something they had to endure for the sake of the people. So for now, it was grin and bear it, or no wand.

After a solid minute of uncomfortable walking, Star arrived at the center of the stage and stood behind a kneeling Marco. Moon smiled at her daughter, along with River, nearly getting lost in the moment, if not for Marcos reminding cough. " _Right, of course,"_ she whispered, "As we find ourselves in a new land, shown to us by new people that we bring into our homes, I have decided that it would only be right for one of Earths finest to deliver the wand to its new wielder."

Marco could hear words of unease from all around them being whispered, from thoughts of a downgrade in their queen to the idea that the kingdom was no longer in safe hands now that Star held the wand. He had no choice but to ignore them as he was certain many others were. "Rise, Guide Marco Diaz, and help carry our kingdom forward," Moon commanded.

Without a word, Marco stood up slowly, taking gentle hold of the wand from the queen. The entire M.R.C. became as silent as a graveyard as her highness released her grip, allowing Marco to fully grasp the sacred heirloom. He could feel its power through his gloves, and without missing a beat, slowly turned to face Star.

To his surprise, she was completely still and was wearing a face similar to the Mona Lisa, despite the circumstances and her usual nature. Calm, confident, and patient were all qualities she had somehow adopted within the past twelve hours, and Marco felt a contagious wave of serenity spreading from his new friend. "Are you ready?" he whispered to her.

Moon watched carefully, looking for any cracks in her daughter's facade, but none could be seen. Star merely smiled with all the regality of a princess and nodded slowly. "I am, Marco. Let's get this pony show over with, shall we?" she asked in a singsong voice, never breaking character

"There it is," Marco mused, holding the wand out to her with a smile, "I'm surprised you haven't exploded yet."

Star internally fumed at his jab, but a small cough from Moon reminded her of her situation. She returned Marcos smile with one of her own, and slowly took hold of the Royal Magic Wand. Once her fingers laced around its hilt, Marco released the powerful artifact and rose, stepping back and allowing Queen Moon to speak.

"People of Mewni and Earth alike," she began, turning to face the masses that now looked on in excitement, "I present to you, the future Queen of Mewni and our guiding light in a sea of darkness, Star Butterfly!"

As if on cue, the wand began to light up a brilliant white in Stars hands, filling the entire square and blanketing everything around it in its magnificent radiance, but her expression wasn't the cordial excitement it had been moments ago. Now, Star looked at the beaming artifact in her hands as if it were her own headstone. ' _Guiding…light?'_ she thought to herself.

Marco and everyone around him shielded their eyes from the blazing sight as Star could only watch in mute surprise. Before her very eyes, the wand took on a new shape, changing from a simple golden rod capped in a blue heart, to a purple shaft with a large, star-studded bulb at the end.

Now freed from her prior trance, Star screeched and brought the artifact closer to her face as two small wings sprouted from either side of the bulb, flapping several times before spreading wide around the star-shaped gem. She beamed Marco a smile, one which he eagerly returned before attempting to return to his seat.

"And where might you be off to young lad?" River asked in a voice almost quiet enough to go unnoticed. Marco turned about to answer, but Moon waved to the hundreds of Mewmans gathered around the castle entrance, announcing "This marks the end of the ceremony, and the beginning of a new, brighter era, under our shining Star."

Before he could even react, River had both Marco and Star in a tight hug as the crowds around them began to mingle and disperse. "My word! To see the two of you before our entire populous, and not even breaking a sweat! I knew you made a good choice, Star! This man suits you well!" He announced with a wide grin. Star couldn't help but return the enthusiastic attitude, but Marco blushed madly at the comment, wriggling away from the Bear King as he struggled to explain the situation.

"It's not like that y-your majesty, I swear I would never-" he began before River stopped him with a hard pat on the back. "Not to worry, dear boy, you already have my blessing, I wouldn't dream of-"

"River! You unhand those two at once, we're standing before the entire M.R.C. you know," Moon scolded, as she sent hot glares his way. River gave her a sheepish grin and stepped aside, gesturing to Star and Marco. "But Moonpie, I was just congratulating the two of them for-" he began, but once again Moon cut him off with a terse whisper as she shuffled him away from the teens.

"Darling right now isn't the time for any of that. Star has bigger things to focus on than _boys_ , especially given the circumstances of her most recent…suitor," she explained in a hushed tone. River stroked his beard and nodded, tossing Marco a subtle glance. "I suppose you're right, dearest. But I'm putting thirty crowns on the young lad in red."

Opposite the stage to the royal wagers, Star eyed her wand with the excitement of a mad scientist, eager to experiment no matter the side effects. As she ran her fingers along its wings, she smiled at Marco, practically brimming with ideas. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Star asked in a voice as smooth as silk, betraying her frenzied expression.

Marco swallowed hard and held up two hands in defense. "I'm not thinking about blowing up the city, or creating an army of mutant tacos, so...probably not," he answered as he took a few steps back, bumping into Reynard and Jackie.

"Star! How does it feel to hold the most powerful weapon in the multiverse?" Reynard asked, "Our enemy's greatest fear now rests comfortably in your hands."

There it was again, the expectations that came with the gift. Star merely grinned wickedly at him and rubbed the bulb of her wand. "It feels reeeaaally good," she cackled, giving Marco and Jackie goosebumps, "I uhh, can't wait to lead Mewni to a brighter future!"

"So long as you don't burn it down," Reynard quipped with an entertained smirk.

"Welp that sounds like our cue to get to safety," Jackie prompted, taking hold of Marcos collar and quickly pulling him towards the lower stands. But Marco was almost immediately surprised to feel another set of hands grabbing his own and fighting Jackie's pull. Star was holding him in place without much struggle, and she didn't look happy at all.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked, somewhat disconcerted by her best friend's early departure, and his apparent willingness to comply with it. "I was hoping we could test this baby out, ya know, see what it can _really_ do." Marco made to think of an excuse, _some reason_ at all to get out of it. He had seen the kind of reckless, destructive power Star was capable of on her own twice now. The thought of it being turbocharged by a magic wand? That was the stuff of nightmares.

"Well… I was thinking," Marco began, shifting his gaze from Star, to Reynard, to Jackie, and back. He sighed, defeated, and completely void of ideas. "I have to make a phone call first, but… I'd love to test it out with you, Star."

Grinning wickedly, she could barely hold her excitement at the prospect of getting to show her guide something in return for all he had shown her. In short, she was going to blow. His. Mind.

Reynard gave him a thumbs up and a wide grin before stealing Star away to 'prepare' for a short excursion, giving the two humans a moment alone to finish their business. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jackie asked, her eyes overselling her worry, but Marco simply shook his head and took out his cell phone.

"Trust me, Jackie, if this goes how I think it will, you'll thank me later. You'll probably see me on the news, alongside the rest of her...aftermath."

"Point taken," the surfer mumbled before both of them took a seat. Marco didn't like the idea of leaving Jackie behind, but Star could be rash, reckless, and naive at the best of times. He just didn't have the capacity to keep an eye on both of them when things inevitably got out of control, which wasn't a mark against his bestie, just the simple truth.

Without another word on the subject, Marco dialed the number from a small slip of paper into his phone and waited while it rang. Jackie immediately perked up upon hearing the chimes beep, fully aware of what was potentially happening next.

"Hey! Penelope!" Marco exclaimed, surprising Jackie before she began leaning closer to hear the conversation better. "Yeah! Yeah, it's me! Sorry, I didn't call earlier, I wasn't sure if I'd see you at… ohhhh, that makes sense."

Jackie frowned at him and tapped her ear, hinting that she couldn't hear what her assigned Princess was saying. Marco grinned and rolled his eyes before tapping the speaker button, allowing Penelope's voice to break through for her to hear, continuing as if nothing had happened.

"So what's up on your side of the Center?" Penelope asked in a soft voice, making Marco's cheeks blush in response to his audience's wide grin. "Ahem, ahh, not much. Just watched Star get her wand, so now her and I are gonna go test it out somewhere."

"That sounds like fun. I wish I could go with you guys. I've been soooo bored today."

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask where she had been that morning, to which Marco mouthed back " _family."_ He made to offer some gesture of goodwill towards her absence, but before he could, Jackie seemed to egg him on further towards his original goal.

"Hey, um, listen," he began, his voice straining to get the words out through his nervous smile, "I was wondering, are you...free tonight?" The phone remained silent for a moment, both Marco and Jackie holding their breath in wait. But just as Marco began to worry that he might be making a mistake, Penelope finally spoke, her voice as smooth as silk.

"Are you asking me that to make small talk, or are you asking this lovely princess if she'd be willing to spend her night with you?"

Marco's cheeks burned at the question, with Jackie eyeing him attentively as he struggled to find an answer to Penelope's more direct question. "Well I was just- I was thinking-" he sighed and smiled behind closed eyes, his blush never fading, "Yes...do you want to go on a date tonight?"

Jackie held her breath, much the same as Marco before the Penelope giggled from the other end of the line. "Well I might have to move around my _super_ busy schedule, maybe cancel some _other_ dates, but I might, probably, perhaps, ABSOLUTELY LOVE THAT!" she finished with a yell, scaring Marco into dropping his phone with alarmed eyes. Fumbling to recover it as Jackie pumped her fists in the air, he managed to answer, desperate to keep his train of thought.

"A-Awesome! I-I can c-come by this evening and pick you up," he answered with a grin, "Would you be alright with dinner? Maybe some dancing?"

"I'd love that. I'll be in the square at seven, and Marco?" she asked, drawing every ounce of his attention to her, "Don't keep your princess waiting."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Penelope," Marco chuckled back, his cheeks ablaze with redness. However, before any further remarks could be shared, Jackie tapped her wrist and pointed a thumb toward an approaching Reynard and Star. "Hey, Star and I are about to head out, but I'll see you tonight, okay?" he offered as the two stood up to greet their returning friends.

"Haha, okay Marco, I'll see you tonight. Tell Star I said hi!" Penelope answered before the two ended their call. As Marco hung up his phone, he glanced at Jackie, who wore the smuggest grin he'd ever seen in the years he'd known her.

"What?" he asked, shooting her an amused smirk, "I said I'd do it, and now your buddy Marco has a date tonight."

"That he does. You can thank me at any time, really," Jackie shot back, rolling her eyes, "I always knew you had it in you though."

"Do my own ears deceive me now," Reynard suddenly asked from between them, looking quite shocked at Marco, "Have you found a romantic partner to share the evening with?" Star appeared by his side, now dressed in her usual green and rainbow sleeveless dress, and looking extremely invested in the conversation.

"I uhhhh," Marco's eyes darted from Reynard to Jackie, and finally fell on Star, whose expression was completely blank. "Yeah, I have a date with Penelope tonight. I hope that's not breaking any rules."

"Nonsense, Marco. I can assure you that dating a princess, is _not_ off-limits," Reynard announced with a surpressed grin directed at the group. "In fact, congratulations are well within order," he finished with a small clap shared with Jackie.

"I ACTUALLY HAVE A DATE TONIGHT TOO," Star blurted out loudly, before quickly covering her mouth, her eyes wide in surprise at her own words. She wasn't sure exactly where the outburst had come from, but hearing of Marco and Penelope having a date made her chest tight in the oddest of ways.

"Really?" Jackie asked, breaking the short awkward silence, "You guys should totally do a double date or something! It could be fun!"

With everyone's attention, Star began to fumble for words as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I mean...maybe not a double date, Toms not really a _people_ person..."

"That's alright, Star. Maybe we can all meet in the square at seven and judge each other's outfits," Marco joked, "Or at the very least have a fun little sendoff."

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'll have to let Tom know," Star answered with a wide, cracked grin. Jackie and Reynard exchanged a knowing glance before giving their companions a hearty goodbye, and promptly excusing themselves for the morning.

"Sooo, where exactly are we going?" Marco asked, adjusting his sword and giving Star an inquisitive glance. In response, she merely flashed him a wicked grin and produced her pair of dimensional scissors, promptly cutting open a portal and taking a step back. "Someplace super duper cool, but out of the way so I can practice a bit."

Marco gave her an uneasy look and glanced around at the M.R.C. town square. It seemed like everyone had gone off to do something else with their time, leaving him and the now magically charged princess alone. "Your mom mentioned someone named Glossaryck yesterday, shouldn't we go get him? I feel like he's kinda important in terms of training."

"He's…" Star struggled to find the right word to describe her eccentric instructor without seeming too harsh or dismissive. "He's a lot to handle all at once. I'd rather my first go around with the wand be on my own. With my trusted guide too though," she quickly added, drawing an inquisitive glance from the boy in question.

After a few seconds of silence, Marco let his shoulders sag under the impregnable smile he was besieged by. "Okay, but promise me this won't be like your first visit to Earth, okay? I don't want this spiraling out of control the first time we get to go someplace new."

"Don't worrrrryyyy, Marco," Star assured as she ushered him through the swirling teal portal, "I promise it'll be fun."

With that, she stood to the side, and let Marco gasp at the new surroundings they were met with. "Oh...my...God," Marco whispered, letting his jaw drop.

From where the portal had left them, they now stood on a small plateau dotted with stone hills and covered with grass in the midst of some sort of canyon. It was unnaturally vast, rivaling even the Grand Canyon to the east of California. He'd never been, but as he gazed at his surroundings, enraptured by its raw natural beauty, he was sure this place had it beat. The small plateau they stood upon was at least two thousand feet up, the edge beneath them having a jagged rock face of varying minerals and towers of purple amethyst jutting out from various outcroppings.

Far, far below, there was a winding river of orange liquid carving its way through the rocks, but looking up bestowed him with a sight unlike anything on Earth. There were other flat-topped rock formations varying in size from mountainous to several acres large and tied together by thick vines, hovering in the air. He could make out glowing purple crystals at the bottom that hung down like stalactites, looming dangerously like jagged chandeliers.

"Star… what-"

"Pretty cool place, huh?" She asked with a confident grin as she twirled her scissors and put them away. "It's called The Platform Canyon. Totally deserted, nothing crazy, and the coolest place to practice a few spells."

Marco rubbed his eyes and looked back out to ensure he was actually seeing the landscape correctly, and when his vision held true, he turned to Star in shock. "Star this place is amazing! I've never seen anything like this!"

"Told ya I'd show you something awesome," she quipped. Star immediately skipped along the edge of their private field as she turned back with a wild grin. "C'mon, I'll give you a quick tour of the place and we can find a good spot to practice." Marco seemed hesitant about the odd scenario and the seemingly precarious mountains hovering above him, but nonetheless, followed Star along the ledge.

"So, you're probably wondering, 'Star? How _do_ those rocks float like that?' right?" she asked in a mocking tone. "Well, you see the purple glowy ones at the bottom? Those are called Gravity Crystals. They used to be underground in this giant canyon. But since they're magic, gravity works the opposite for them. All these floating mountains used to be in the ground, but eventually, they broke free thanks to the stones. People like using them to make flying boats and stuff, but I think they make awesome upside-down jewelry."

Marco dared a nervous peek over the edge, and immediately found himself regretting it as he lurched back in a mad crab-walk. "Star, we're really, _really_ high up," he muttered uneasily.

She gave him a quick glance, eager to keep the tour going, but upon seeing him so uncomfortable, directed his attention toward a rock formation fifty yards away. "It's no problem, we can practice over there," she announced as they began making their way over. The grass seemed taller the closer they got toward the middle, but Marco was just happy to ignore the height they now resided at. "I think this'll be a good spot to try some spells out."

Marco gawked at the gravity-defying stones chained together with roots and plants all around them, as Star knelt down and poked a red lily, causing it to retract into its own stem.

"Okay," she announced, standing up quickly and dusting off her dress, "let's start with something simple." Marco took several preemptive steps back and sat down on a mossy boulder as Star pointed her wand forward and recited her first spell.

 _"_ Sparkling kitten cluster bomb!" She yelled, twirling with all the grace of a dancer and pointing her wand skyward. But nothing happened. The quiet, serene wind continued to blow across the small plateau of the rock as Star slowly examined her stance.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked from his perch, "did you say it wrong or something?" Star gave her wand a couple of knocks before readying herself once more, answering with, "I don't know, I thought I did it right. Maybe my stance was wrong?"

Trying once more, Star spread her feet a little wider upon finishing her twirl and extended her arm further. But again, there was no magic. "What the heck, I _just_ got this thing" Star grumbled. Marco rubbed his neck and stood, giving her a sympathetic shrug. "Well, while you figure out why the magic trans-dimensional artifact is on the fritz, I'm gonna go have a look around."

Star frowned and let her shoulders sag. "Okay, well, don't go too far okay? I'd hate for you to miss something amazing!" As Marco walked away, Star tried once more to cast a spell, even something simple. "Spider with a top hat blast!"

She expected at least the entertaining little spider to appear, but nothing. Not even a little poof of an attempt. "The heck is wrong with this thing," she grumbled. Her plan of impressing Marco was fading fast. "Strawberry shake quake!" she yelled, getting ever more irritated by the moment, "Warnicorn stampede!"

"Dusty Tumbleweed Hurricane!"

"Crystal Dagger Heart Attack!"

After several failed attempts to even conjure so much as a speck of glitter, Star groaned in contempt and flopped on her back among the red lilies. As the flowers promptly shrunk into themselves, she puffed a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face and glared at the sky.

"I finally get the wand, and a chance to blow Marco's mind, and the stupid thing doesn't want to work," she mumbled sourly as the breeze washing over the plateau seemed to mock her with its tranquility. "So much for an equal exchange for being queen." As she lay there, her mind began to wander to the high expectations her people held for her, and more importantly, what they would resort to if she was powerless against the enemy.

Mewni didn't need a Queen that couldn't use the wand. And it certainly didn't need a Queen like her if that was the case. Without bothering to speak the incantation, Star waved the wand once more only to earn nothing in the form of magic.

"UGHH!" she groaned aloud, rubbing her temples in frustration. "How does my mom use this stupid thing?" After a short moment of no response, Star closed her eyes and pointed the wand straight up, focusing on her breathing and clearing her thoughts. Only the sound of the wind and the steady _thump-thump_ of her heartbeat ringing in her ears could be heard.

"Honeybee Tornado…" she began to whisper, but her heartbeat seemed to reign supreme in her ears. It was now so prominent she could feel the _thump-thump_ in her chest and head.

Star quickly opened her eyes, glaring at the sky before sitting up rapidly. The thumping continued, and it seemed to only get louder. "What the…" Star wondered aloud before Marco came roaring through the flowers, only stopping to grab her wrist and yank her to her feet. "We gotta run, now!" he yelled, not bothering to wait for an answer.

The thumping was now so loud, it shook the ground as the two took off running. Daring a quick glance back, Star saw a giant hand attached to an arm as thick as an Ironwood tree and covered in mossy white hair that hung in clumps slam hard into the ground, throwing up dirt and flora as it pulled the rest of its body over the steep hill and into view.

It was massive, at least four stories tall, and ripping into the rock beneath it in an attempt to move faster. The thing was covered in long, white hair that obscured them from making out its exact shape, all except for it's beady, bloodshot red eyes that poked through the mop-like fur in rage.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Star yelled over the thunderous sound of it's massive body as she and Marco neared the edge of the Plateau. "You mean you don't know?!" Marco shouted back, "I thought you said this place had 'nothing crazy', and was 'totally deserted!'"

They both skidded to a stop at the edge of the floating mountain, daring a look over their shoulders at the beast and deciding it best to find a way down. "It's _supposed to be,_ " Star yelled in frustration as the two began climbing down a thick ladder of vines and rock, "What did you do to piss it off?"

Marco made to answer, but small boulders began to rain down around them as the beast met the ledge of the plateau and began angrily roaring at their escape. "I was just grabbing some of the floating rocks! Apparently, it didn't like that!" Marco yelled as they scrambled onto a lower plain and made a run for it. "Can't you just use the wand and blow it up? Like a small spell to make it disappear or something?"

"I'm not a magician Marco it doesn't work like that!" She answered as they ran, "And no, I can't get the wand to work! The stupid thing's broken!" Marco made to press further but the ground beneath them jolted violently, knocking them to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Rising first and turning around, Marco saw the beast had jumped from the higher platform and landed hard on theirs, already beginning its stampede.

Looking around, Marco spotted a small cave opening in a rocky hillside close to them and pulled Star with him as he bolted for it. "The wand literally worked half an hour ago when you got it! How is it already broken?!" Marco yelled above the noise.

"I don't know, okay! I just got it, and it doesn't cast any of the spells I know about!" Star yelled back in ragged response.

The roaring and stomping were so loud now, Marco couldn't even hear her over the massive creature's thundering movement. Just when he was sure it was right on top of them, they dove through the small opening and into a dimly lit hole in the rocks barely larger than a garage.

Marco pushed Star to the farthest corner and drew his sword, standing at the ready as the noise increased just outside the cave. The space suddenly shook violently, throwing him and Star to the ground as he assumed the beast had tried breaking through the cliff, but the rocks held firm to their relief. He watched with rigid nerves as the entrance to the cave suddenly grew dim, and the giant's arms snaked its way through the hole.

"Keep away from the opening!" He yelled to Star as he drove his sword down into the massive hand, the polished steel suddenly drawing a sputtering of blue blood as it bit through thick flesh. The beast roared so loud it shook the walls of the cave as Marco drew back with his sword and covered his ears.

The two watched as the hand withdrew rapidly and the beasts thundering footsteps seemed to retreat a short distance. After a nerve-racking, silent few moments, Marco assumed it had wandered off and dared a slow glance around the corner of the entrance, only to see the monstrous creature nursing its hand a hundred yards away, its eyes locked with his.

"Well, now would be a good time to portal back home," Marco suggested, sheathing his sword and walking unsteadily back to Star. But he noticed her face had gone pale, and her eyes were now as wide as silver dollars. "What?" He asked shortly.

"Remember how we used to have dimensional scissors?" Star asked in a meek voice, daring a broken smile at her guide.

"No…" The word slithered through Marco's lips as an icy chill ran up his spine. "No way. You did _not."_

"I might've dropped them when that thing jumped from the higher mountain," she stated, her voice barely above a whisper.

Marco stared at her for a moment before approaching slowly, his expression never wavering. "Marco?" Star asked, now getting worried. This was usually the part when her mother would explode and reprimand her for hours over her failures. But to her releif, it didn't come. And to Marcos deteiment, it was time to show off his patience.

He plopped down in the dirt beside her and shook his head, staring up at the ceiling. "It's alright. We still have the wand, and we can try to summon something to outrun it. Let's just not lose our heads, okay?"

"But, the wand is broken," Star mumbled. Marco leaned back, resting on the rocks. "Right, forgot about that," he chuckled with an absent-minded smirk, "well, it's either the wand, or we can wait it out. Either way, we aren't going anywhere for awhile, I guess."

A few muted moments rolled by with the beast outside occasionally strolling to a new vantage point to watch the cave before Star looked over at Marco. He looked like he was sleeping with his legs crossed and his eyes closed as his hands rested on his knees.

"Marco?" She whispered, poking his arm.

"Yeah?" He answered immediately, not moving a muscle. Star gave him a perplexed look and asked, "What uh...what are you doing?"

"I'm meditating. It's good for the body and mind when you're stressed. You should try it," Marco answered back, his tone calm and steady, as soft as velvet. Star looked him up and down, figuring she didn't have anything better to do and decided what the heck. Folding her legs Indian-style and resting her hands on her knees, Star closed her eyes and did her best to calm down.

"Focus your breathing, and concentrate on the flow of energy within you," Marco added softly, "What do you normally do when you're stressed?"

"Go out for drinks, party with my friends, fight monsters. That kinda thing."

Marco paused for a moment, cracking one eye open to chance a look at Star and seeing her smiling blissfully. "Oookay, tell me about Mewni. What's home like for you?"

Star giggled softly and shook her head. "My home's Earth, Marco. But Mewni...Mewni was different. What humans say is ancient history is what we lived in." Star thought on that for a moment, deciding it wasn't quite right. "Okay well, we could go to other dimensions with better technology, but for the most part, we lived without it. It was nice."

Marco opened his eyes and looked over at Star. He expected her to be much calmer and blissful after talking about home, but he found only a frown adorning her usually cheerful face. "I never really heard the full story about what happened there. Do you want to talk about it?"

Star leaned back and frowned at the ceiling of the cave as if it guarded the answers to all her problems. "Not really. I mean, there's not much to say. Monsters, those guys that fought us yesterday, they've been getting the short stick for hundreds and hundreds of years. They finally decided they'd had enough, so they declared war. We fought a good fight, but...somehow they were always a step ahead of us." Stars glare seemed to intensify as she went on, captivating Marcos undivided attention.

"They moved around every blockade, knew about every spy, every scouting camp. They knew about raids we hadn't even finished planning yet. We tried to keep up, to get the upper hand… but they overwhelmed us. Their leader, Toffee, I heard he was a force of nature. Everywhere he went, people died. No prisoners, no mercy. And then he would disappear until the next battle. Even my mom couldn't stop them."

Star took a shaky breath and steadied herself somewhat. "We had no choice but to leave, and that's where you met Reynard and I. He was a scout for a new home, and we decided that Earth was the best bet."

Marco leaned back and rested his head on the rocks, staring up at the ceiling with Star. "Star, I'm so sorry. I knew things were bad but...man."

"It's alright," she answered sullenly, "I feel like things worked out okay in the end. After all, I got to meet you, and Jackie, and you got to meet Penelope." Marco could swear her voice got dryer as she finished that sentiment, but decided to ignore it.

"Still," he whispered. "That's a lot to go through."

"Tell me about it. And my people think I'm supposed to be the next queen to lead us to a 'brighter future', and 'restore Mewni to its rightful place', but… Marco, I can't even use the wand. My mom wants me to start training now and start learning to be the perfect queen and do things better than her but, honestly? I don't know if I can do any of that."

In truth, the grim reality of her future had been eating at her since they had fled to Earth. But saying it out loud, to her best friend, it made things a little better. Marco reached out and gently took hold of Star's hand before resuming his meditating. Star chanced a look at him and decided to follow suit, closing her eyes and breathing slowly.

"I know things might seem overwhelming, Star," Marco began, giving her hand a squeeze, "like the whole world is weighing you down, making it hard to breathe. Your family, your people, they have high expectations for you as a ruler, a leader, a magic-user. But what you're forgetting is that when the time comes, you'll be in charge. You'll be queen, and you can do your job however you want. You can take your time, and do things your way, and everyone who doesn't like it can screw off."

"Well, I might still need you to be my guide, even then," Star admitted with a sly grin, chancing a quick glimpse with one eye at his reaction to her words.

Marco couldn't help but smile and laugh at that. "You got it, Star. But remember, you have time to learn how to use the wand. More importantly, you have time to become someone bigger than the person you are today. That's just growing up, you know? Don't let it scare the one and only Star Butterfly."

"Thank you, Marco," she offered quietly.

"For what?" He asked, the both of them ignoring the shifting creature outside. She smiled at nothing and let out a blissful sigh. "For being my friend. When my mom first told me about the whole 'guide' thing, I thought to myself, 'whoever my mom picks is gonna be some stiff slimeball who just cares about the job'. But you're nothing like that. You're like, amazing."

Star withheld any mention of her tight-chested feelings towards him any time Penelope was involved, and any notion of what her father boasted about that morning, but she truly meant every word. Marco was a boy she'd met all of three days ago, and already he was her closest friend.

"Anyways, enough about me," Star announced nudging Marco's arm playfully, "What about you? What's your future like? Besides being my best friend."

Once again Marco couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You know, before I met you two years ago-" Marco began, but was promptly interrupted by Star. "Sorry about that by the way, I got a little carried away, I'd never been to Earth before, and I was like, suuuper excited."

Marco waved it off with a chuckle and continued, smiling to himself as they meditated. "Before I met you two years ago, I wasn't at all like I am now. I would have answered with a number of things, like a Karate instructor, or a therapist. But Reynard pushed me to be something more, to step out of my comfort zone, to make something of myself I could only have dreamed of when I was little. Don't take this the wrong way, but… I'm kinda glad you came to Earth."

"Me too," Star answered softly before realizing she was still holding Marco's hand. "Sorry I got us into this mess. I kinda just wanted to show you something cool, since you've shown me a lot of cool things already."

Marco withdrew his hand and leaned back, enjoying the momentary silence the beast seemed to be giving them. "Don't worry. You're like the coolest girl I know, so you don't have to do much."

Star felt her cheeks flush at his admission and made to return one of her own, but a loud boom from outside the cave shattered the magic of the moment, and dragged them both back to the present. Looking outside, they saw the beast had smashed its perch to pebbles and was now lurching closer to the cave, tearing apart the ground beneath it.

"Okay, Star, not to pressure you or anything, but now would be a good time to figure out what's wrong with the wand," Marco suggested before the creature collided with the outside rock face, sending a torrent of dirt and small rocks down upon them. Star looked uneasily toward the entrance before raising her wand, aiming it at the outside disturbance.

"Crystal Dagger Heart Attack!" She yelled aloud, hoping upon hope that the wand would come to her rescue. But no magic came forth. Grunting is frustration, Star seethed at the wand's latest failure as Marco came forth and patted her shoulder.

"It's alright, Star. Try to focus. You can feel the magic inside the wand, you just have to bring it out." Star glared at him and shook her head. "I can't feel _any_ magic, Marco. It's like I'm just holding a fancy stick!"

The cave rocked again as more debris fell, the beast's claws now digging their way through the outside rock face. Marco stared at the wand, then up to Star in surprise. "You can't feel it?" He asked quietly. Star shook her head in annoyance. Marco looked at the wand, then up to her, and guided her into a braced summoning stance.

"What are you-"

"Just breathe Star. Focus on what's _in_ the wand, instead of what you want to come _out_ of it," he suggested in a calm voice, "It's like meditating, focus your energy and look for a foothold in it. I know you can find it." Star could feel the warmth of his hands on her bare shoulders and remembered Marcos meditation from earlier, closing her eyes and focusing on things that made her happy.

 _'Partying in the bounce lounge with pony, fighting Monsters on Mewni,'_ Star internally repeated. She felt Marcos warm hands resting on her shoulders as a light blush rose to her cheeks. _'Hanging out with Marco. 'You're like the coolest girl I know-''_

Star felt a warmth rising in her chest, and like an answered call, she felt a weighted tingle in her hands. She looked at the wand in front of her, instead of the beast outside the cave, and felt a new weight beyond the ornate object she now held. Closing her eyes, Star whispered a spell as she imagined forcing the warmth in her chest to the wand in her hands.

_"Pulverizing Energy Cataclysm."_

Marco felt heat from all around, as the wand took on a halo of yellow light. The beast outside grew still as if it sensed the disturbance before the wand cackled with yellow sparks. Without so much as a warning, the air was displaced around the two of them as the wand forced a torrent of yellow magic forward from its crest. It was as loud as a jet engine, making Marco wince at the brilliant light and churning dust storms within the cave.

He could feel the heat of the sun all over his body as it cracked his lips and seared his face, but the noise persisted for only a moment longer. Star was tense as he did his best to brace her, but suddenly, the magic stopped, and the two opened their eyes to see the aftermath.

There was no beast, and there was no cave. The two now stood in a small cove against the cliff side, immediately beside a deep, sizzling trench that led all the way across the plateau and through a nearby floating mountain. As the air rushed back into the space around them, they could smell remnants of burnt hair, and seared flesh, but they were now alone. Star slowly turned to Marco with a grin wider than any he'd ever seen on her before

"Did...you SEEE **THAAT!?"** she yelled ecstatically, "I did it, Marco! I used the wand! That thing totally just got destroyed! Oh, my corn!"

Marco could only nod and fix his windblown hair back into place, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Y-yeah, that was...amazing Star," he breathed, "we s-should, go and find those...scissors now, though."

Star stopped mid celebration and looked at him before nodding with a determined glare. Without another word regarding the stillmolten tench before them, they set out into the field to search for their ticket home.

"Soo, that's the uh… power of the wand?" Marco asked uneasily. Star, still occupied with analyzing every facet of the wands crystal, regarded him with a shrug. "I mean, Maybe? Mom always said it could destroy the entire universe, but I've never seen or heard of anything that would back that up."

Marco let his mind wander to the prospect that what he had just seen wasn't even a _fraction of_ what the wand was capable of, and decided it best not to ask. "Well, I'm just glad you're on my side. I feel bad for any monster that gets in your way," he mused with a chuckle.

Star made to agree, but something inside her had captivated her attention. If _that_ was a spell even a newbie like her could use...what was her mom capable of? And what did the enemy have that made them turn tail and hide in another dimension?

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

As a scarlet portal opened in the town square, Marco and Star stepped through, looking more than bedraggled after their journey. The sun was now beginning to set, casting an orange glow across the city as they stood silently, assessing the situation.

"So it's five-thirty now," Marco began, sliding his phone back into his pocket, "that means I have an hour and a half before I need to meet with Penelope. You alright with me heading home early today?"

Star stopped cold, not having considered that she had an hour and a half to make a date with Tom happen, or risk her being caught in a lie. With a wide grin, she nodded, taking an uneasy step back. "Yeah, go right ahead, broooo ...not a problem here."

Marco glanced at her with a suspicious look, but decided not to question. Star could be an enigma in and of itself on a good day. "Alright well, I'll see you and Tom later," he offered before taking off into a run, disappearing around a nearby street corner. Star let her smile wilt as she watched him go, and after a moment, pulled her compact from her purse. Dialing a number, she glanced up toward Castle Butterfly.

"Hey… Tom. It's me. Yeah, I know, I forgot. But i was wondering…"

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

It was almost seven as Marco stood at the base of the steps leading to Castle Butterfly. The Mewman guards stood on either side of the heavy Oak doors, and had instructed him to wait outside, so wait he did. Looking down to check his outfit for the seventh time since arriving, Marco removed a few specks of dust purely out of instinct.

He wore black slacks over shined dress shoes, and he had tucked in a forest green shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Smiling, Marco looked down and checked his father's watch, a gold faced piece strung over his wrist with black leather, and felt relief in that he only had about six minutes left to wait. Provided his date was punctual, that is.

Marco looked around at the now crisp, summer evening sky and smiled at the days events, having helped Star use her wand, and escape his first life threatening instance. And, knowing who his best friend was, probably not the last, knowing Star. It had been an exciting day, and of course, it wasn't even over yet.

He made to look around for a clean place to sit, but without any warning, an orange glow lit up the ground beneath his feet. As he stepped back, eyes wide in surprise, he watched as a thin circle formed before giving birth to a flaming pentagram. Then, before he could step back any further to safety, a pillar of fire erupted, singing more than a few hairs hanging free above his forehead. As the fire grew, the ground seemed to split apart angrily, making way for a lone figure to float up through the crevice, and out of the pillar.

Marco, now thoroughly singed and nearly thrown back to the ground, gawked as Tom stepped to the ground, and dusted himself off casually while the torrent died down. After the crevice had closed, leaving a scorched mark on the ground, Tom opened his eyes and regarded Marco with an annoyed disinterest.

"Star said you had a date too, but I would have figured you'd have cleaned up first," he grumbled. Marco was about to ask what he meant by that, but found a single, glowing hair on his head sending bits of ash down onto his now-singed clothes.

"Well, I _was_ clean, until you almost burned me alive," he shot back, dusting himself off. Tom rolled his eyes and pushed Marco out of the way as he approached the stairs, wisely choosing not to climb them. "Whatever, Mango. Just stay out of our way, yeah? Star doesn't need you bothering her any more tonight than you alreadyhave all day."

"Excuse me?" Marco asked, stepping in front of Tom and glaring at him in mock surprise, "we almost got killed today in some other dimension. I'm surprised she was even still fine with going out tonight." Tom inhaled slowly and took a step closer to Marco, now inches from his face. Marco could almost feel a heat radiating from the Demon Prince.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly and deliberately, his eyes glaring daggers into Marcos, "You went somewhere with my girlfriend, and you almost got her killed?"

Marco did a double take at the backhanded and disingenuous question, before taking a step back. "She got her wand today and wanted to try it out somewhere safe. And _I_ didn't _'almost do_ ' anything. We got trapped in a cave by some crazy Mon- ...thing, and I helped her figure out how to use the wand to get us out of there." He watched as Toms resolve seemed to flicker for a split-second, mimicked by the heat he felt against his face, before the demon furrowed his brows and stiffly gripped Marcos shirt.

"Listen here, Mango. I don't care what you _think_ you're supposed to be doing as her _'guide'_ or whatever, but if you like being alive, you'll mind your place, and stop messing around with my girlfriend."

Marcos brain seemed to stop working for a moment before he returned Toms fierce glare, taking a hold of the demons wrists. "I _think_ , I'm doing my job of keeping her safe, and being a bridge between our _very_ different worlds. My only intention with Star is to be her friend, and do my job. So you're going to let go of me," he began, as he twisted Tom's wrists nearly to the point of breaking them, "or I'm going to have to hurt you."

Tom yelped and withdrew his hands, rubbing his wrists as a thin black smoke began to rise from them. He glared at Marco with a new, reddish hue in his eyes, and made to speak, but Marco turned around sharply and addressed him one final time.

"And my names not Mango. It's Marco. Star's best friend."

He heard a low growl, and felt a rising heat growing behind him, but at that exact moment, the massive oak doors of the castle were blasted open by a ball of pink light, throwing both guards asunder and revealing two young women smiling confidently at the top of the stairs.

Star and Penelope stood proudly for a short moment, letting the glitter and magic rush around them before taking the first steps toward their respective dates.

Marco marveled for a moment at the ostentatiousdisplay the two girls were putting off, but more importantly, their attire for the evening. Penelope wore a deep green dress, styled to resemble thick leaves fanning downward around her legs, and a water lily fanning around her chest. Her crown, while simple, was a small piece of braided twigs adorned with blood-red maple leaves, and just below her neck sat a small pendant in the shape of a spider. And amazingly, even the large spider bite above her right eye was far less noticeable. Not that it had ever been a problem anyway.

Star on the other hand, wore a bright, pastel pink dress that fanned out near the heels and split halfway up her right leg, leading up to an intricately sewn bust of white and reds. She had neglected to wear any crown, however, and instead opted to wear her trademark devil horns, now shaded a matching pink.

When the two had reached the base of the stairs, they shared a mutual look of amusement before breaking out into laughter at the over exaggerated approach. Tom and Marco, frozen in place, stood speechless as they were approached by their respective dates, now given a chance to comment on their dazzling appearance.

"You look amazing," Marco remarked, purely awestruck by Penelope's decorum, which more than dwarfed his own. "Thanks, Marco," she giggled before stopping abruptly, frowning at him and inhaling sharply through the nose. "Do you smell that? It's like someones got a bonfire going or something," she remarked.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Marco replied, "Yeah, that's me. I kinda got a little scorched when Star's boyfriend showed up. I can go clean up real fast if you like…" he offered.

Penelope shook her head and smiled at him, closing the distance between them to stand much closer than ettoquite would allow. "Nah, it's alright. I like the smell of campfires, actually. And yours is _reeeaaally goood_." Marco felt his cheeks burn with heat as he took a small step back, holding up his hands politely. "Haha, well you know meee, just… happy to please."

"And please your princess, you will," Penelope purred as she once again closed the gap.

Star and Tom did their best to ignore the display, sharing a quick glance before distancing themselves from the other two teens. Tom fanned his hair back and smiled at Star, taking her hand gingerly. "Well, Star, where shall we go for a good time? Someplace private? Maybe back to-"

"Actually I was thinking we could go to the bounce lounge," star offered in a hurried voice, "It's been a crazy day and I think Marco had a point when we talked about it earlier." She quickly noticed Toms growing dissatisfaction at the mention of her bestie's name and let her nervous smile slip. "Or...we could just go somewhere else, if that makes you upse-"

Tom turned rapidly to face her, like she had just told him the secret to everlasting happiness. "No no, no. It's okay, we can go to the bounce lounge. I'm fine with that, I'm not mad, why would I be mad? Nope, super cool about it," he finished with a wide grin, showing off his fangs. Star immediately perked up and took his hand, producing a pair of scissors as she pulled him into a tight side hug.

"Great! Then let's get to partying, Boo! Woohoooo!" She yelled aloud, earning a curious glance from the awkwardly flirting couple behind her. Tom waved two halfhearted hands in the air as Star cut a lavender portal before them. "Woo," he mumbled.

After they had disappeared, Marco turned to Penelope and held out a hand she gingerly took. "Shall we be off, Princess?" He asked in his best rendition of regality. Penelope burst into a fit of laughter as they walked, wiping a tear from her eye. "Who are you supposed to be? Star's cousin?" She giggled, "Marco, even though you're not royalty, you don't have to act like that around me. Just treat me like one of your normal friends."

"Rightttt," Marco replied, donning a cheerful smile, "I can uh... Do that. No prob bob."

"It's Princess Penelope Spiderbite actually," she replied quickly before jabbing Marcos chest at his expression, "Oh my gods, Marco," she laughed, "I'm kidding, jeez. You should loosen up, lover boy."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just a bit nervous," Marco returned, taking her hand in his once more, "I've never actually been on a date before." He didn't hear a reply, and when he looked over at Penelope, he found her seemingly deep in thought. Then, with a smile, she shrugged and replied, "It's no big deal, Marco. I've never dated a commoner before, so I guess we're both a little out of our comfort zone. But let's just try to have fun. No worries if we stumble a bit, okay?"

Marco couldn't help but smile at that as they rounded the gate leading to Echo Creek. Giving her hand a squeeze, he replied, "Right. Just two people having fun." His mind wandered to what fun for a Mewman might pertain to, and found himself thinking of Star. But somehow, Marco figured Penelope's idea of fun would be vastly different if they were on Mewni.

"So where are we going?" Penelope asked, practically reading his mind. Marco returned with a grin and shook his head. "It's a surprise. But I tried to keep in mind what you're used to."

"Mmkay," Penelope hummed, kicking a pebble across the sidewalk and into Marco's path, "so in the meantime, tell me about what you do for fun."

Marco kicked the pebble back to her side and shrugged as they walked. "I mean, nothing too crazy. I practice martial arts, swordsmanship, Ballet, I tried to learn piano but-"

"Ballet? Really?" Penelope asked, kicking the pebble back his way, "You gotta show me some of your moves, I did ballet for a few years when I was little."

"Well, I didn't learn a whole lot. I did a few months, and then I discovered Karate, so I kinda dropped it," he admitted. In truth, he still had his slippers and would occasionally practice in secret, but that would go to his grave. Kicking the pebble back, he continued. "So, what about you? What do you typically do?"

Penelope thought on that for a moment, shrugging in resignation. "Mostly just meetings, classes on ruling, city council hearings, boring royalty stuff." She kicked the pebble back to Marco's side and watched as it tumbled down an adjacent storm drain. "Dang It. But yeah, that's kinda it, we royals don't exactly get to have a whole lot of fun. It's mostly just boring politics, and impressing people." She lowered her gaze and pursed her lips, the discontentment in her voice clear to the world.

"Hey," Marco stopped abruptly, turning to face her, "tonight I promise, lots of fun and no boring royal stuff! Just two people having fun." He gave her a bright smile, happy to see her light up at his promise.

"That sounds like just what I need tonight Marco. You know, some days, you're not even allowed to be yourself. It's nice to be out of all that, and seeing your world firsthand, instead of in reports. Everything out here is like fine wine, and I want to taste it all." Marco squeezed her hand as they walked and gestured to a neon-lit building in front of them.

Penelope followed his gaze, and when her eyes fell on their destination, she couldn't help but smile in anticipation. "Scratch that, Marco. Maybe a tiny bit of Mewni couldn't hurt, right?"

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

As Tom and Star entered the bounce lounge, the young prince of hell could already feel the loud music, crowded floors, and endless conversation chipping away at his resolve. He tossed a nervous glance at Star, and found her practically jumping with the music already.

"Star, do we really have to be here?" He asked, his voice a near moan, "I hate how crowded this place is, and I hate-"

"Tom," Star interrupted, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the buzzing dance floor, "I get that you don't like it here, but come on. At least try to have a little fun for once!" Her plea was met with a stiff grimace as tom folded his arms. "If you knew I didn't like this place, why did you drag me here?" he asked, not waiting for a response. "Just, go have fun and dance or something. If you want to have a moment of quiet, I'll be at the bar."

Without another word, Tom turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Star amidst the churning crowd of demi-humans rocking with the vibrant beat. Star fumed to herself before turning away as well and trying to focus more on the _fun_ things about the lounge, rather than the negative people. ' _Like Marco said, focus on what makes you happy.'_

There was a particularly interesting group of people around her age tearing up the dance floor, and Star let out a contented sigh. She had found her people.

A short while later, Tom found himself alone at the bar, already a drink and a half in before he felt any buzz. It wasn't just the fact that Star clearly didn't consider his preferences when she picked the venue, but rather, she still hadn't even mentioned that she was almost killed earlier that same day! "I mean, what do I have to do to get her to open up with me? Should I carry a sword like Marco? Or 'save her life' like him too? I said yes to a last-minute date even though my father strictly forbade coming here. And it's like she isn't even happy to see me!"

The bartender, which was some sort of moth-creature, pursed its proboscis and rolled its 700 eyes. "Look, pal, I'm not a therapist, and you can't tip for shit. You want my advice? Go be honest with her, _compromise,_ and speak with your soul, not your dick." Tom downed the remnants of his flaming beverage and shook his head. "I have like, thousands of souls. And thanks to all of _them_ , I _am_ a dick. It's not as easy as just 'being honest'."

Refusing another drink, Tom stood from the bar and rationalized it would be better to just call this whole thing off, rather than waste a night and get caught by his father sneaking out again. He scanned the crowd, looking for Star, but when he saw her, his blood boiled.

Star was enjoying herself dancing alongside a young guy dressed in a red t-shirt and baggy black pants. For what it was worth, he was at least halfway decent himself. She felt like the two had a good rhythm, despite her strawberry banana cocktail making her head swim, and he seemed pretty cool. Star rarely ever left the bounce lounge without making a new friend, but before she could introduce herself, she felt a familiar certain, warm hand take hold of her own.

Turning around in surprise she found Tom, pulling her off the dance floor in what was probably another one of his jealous rages. She made to begin calming him down, but rather than anger and rage, all she could see in his eyes was sadness. Tom held both of her hands as though he was saying goodbye to her, and just loud enough to hear, he said, "Star, I'm really sorry for how I reacted to you wanting to come here. I was more focused on what I wanted, than what makes you happy."

Star stood there, speechless, a multitude of responses rushing through her head. _'Did Tom just apologize?'_ She thought to herself. There was no way she'd heard that correctly. She expected anger, or jealousy, or some kind of irritating rant to come her way at the very least. But this, she didn't know what to say. It was uncharted territory.

"I...I thought I lost you," Tom began, a new sheen beginning to well under his eyes. "I heard about the Monsters attacking Mewni, and their raid on the capitol, I heard they captured it, and I didn't hear from you for four months...I didn't know what to do. Then my father said you were on Earth...I tried everything. But I couldn't get to you. I was scared, Star. I was so scared. And then I hear from Marco that you almost died today?" She stiffened slightly at that. She hadn't expected him to have heard about it already.

Tom took a deep breath and steadied himself before her. "I don't want to lose you again. So, I'm sorry for how we started tonight. Can we...try again?"

After a near minute of silence, Star reached forward and held Toms cheek, pulling him closer and into a soft kiss. It was warm, and the longer it lasted, the hotter the room felt around her. After the two separated, she smiled at him in a way that promised care, and comfort. "I was scared too, Tom. But we found each other again. Even if it took ten years, we'd find each other again."

"I love you Star," he said, pulling her into a hug. He meant it, from the bottom of his black heart.

"Then, will you dance with me?" She asked, pulling him gently towards the dance floor.

"I-... I don't know, I don't even know how to dance." She glared at him with silent contempt as she folded her arms. "You know that's a lie. I still remember the silver bell ball," she said softly, singing the last three words, "Remember how we met...Thomas?"

His cheeks flushed purple and he allowed himself to be pulled into the crowded, rushing mass of bodies all fighting for room to dance. Here, the beat of the music was pounding so loud, he could feel it rattling his horns. He looked at Star quizzically, as though he needed instructions on the subject of the crowd dancing.

"Just let loose, Tom!" She yelled over the music, "Just focus on what makes you happy!"

" _LADIES AMD GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE TWO SPECIAL GUESTS TONIIIGHT! GIVE IT UP FOR THE PRINCE OF THE UNDERWORLD, AND THE PRINCESS OF MEWNI! TOM LUCITOR, AND STAR BUTTERFLYYYY!_

As the crowd began to back away from the couple, Tom whipped around to face Star with an amused grin on his face. " Are we doing this?" He asked, removing his coal-black jacket to reveal a frost-white vest underneath. "Oh we're doing this," Star answered with a sanguine grin of her own.

A hard beat began to sound as the lights around them shifted colors in cadence. Tom and Star stepped in a wide arc, circling on another with their hands held in a point above them. As the final beat before the drop sounded, the two pulled closer, slamming into one another with magic and fire, and beginning a show that would go down in history.

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

"And will that be all for you? We have excellent options of deserts," suggested their waitress, dressed in a medieval bar wench's outfit. Marco and Penelope traded an enervated glance, looking around the piles of sampled food before them. Leaning back and patting her stomach, Penelope burped and smiled at the ceiling. "I think we're good, peasant. Many thanks to you, fair wench! You're excused," she barked. "Have a great evening, _my lady_ ," the waitress mumbled before stepping casually away.

The restaurant the two were now enjoying, was none other than _Medieval Ages_ , a new food chain opened in Echo creek, with the idea of pandering to a more medieval crowd. Marco had to give them props for accuracy, but the novelty of it was lost on those who lived in these conditions daily.

Marco belched into his hand and leaned back, too full to move. "Did you call that girl a peasant?" He asked with a chuckle, "you know she's just an actor right?"

Penelope answered with a shrug and a grin, daintily wiping her face with a fresh cloth. "Eh, potato, pot-ah-to. She might as well be one, living out here and working such an odd job." She noticed Marcos' 'what?' expression, and waved it off haphazardly. "Not like you though, Marco. You're out and about, working with royalty, making a name for yourself, it's really something actually. As far as you should be concerned, there's no one else like you."

Marco forced himself to not overthink the remark and instead managed to lift himself from the booth, extending an open hand towards Penelope. "Well, I'm gonna go dance. Care to join me, Princess?"

Penelope looked at his hand, then up to him as though she was expecting more of a grandiose request. "You know, you should really step out of your comfort zone, Marco. Timidness is unbecoming of a warrior," she purred, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the empty space at the center of the castle-themed restaurant. Marco waved it off and stood at the center of the hall, taking her hand in his as a lively guitar, fiddle, drum and flute band began to play an energetic tune similar to that of an Irish pub.

_[Glenn Morgan - Kesh Jig/Kid on a mountain/ Swallowtail Jig(if ya want some atmosphere)]_

Marco stepped around Penelope, leading her about before changing his step and circling her in the other direction. Penelope couldn't help but clap to the beat and follow his stepping performance as the fiddle sung a lively tune. "You asked for the moves, right?" he asked, taking her hands and stomping in time with the beat as they danced, an accented singer joining the fold.

" _As the mountain sings with song and poise,_

_I drink with all me fellow boys,_

_War she gives, and war she takes,_

_Whaddya say we raise the stakes?_

_I'll return, my love don't fear,_

_I'll take yer hand to dance mah dear._

_Without yer love mah heart, it aches,_

_Whaddya say we raise the stakes?_

_Since I'm off at war, what will you do?_

_Without me there to 'stir yer stew'!_

_Will you still, love me true?_

_It'll only be a day or two!_

_Do I have yer faith for mercy sakes,_

_Whaddya say we raise the stakes!?"_

Penelope took the lead, pulling Marco around the room as they stepped in cadence with the music and circled him around other dancing couples. She raised his hand above her head and twirled about before leaning in close and guiding him to step backward and about with her held close. "That I did, Marco. But I haven't seen 'em just yet!" She reached out and clasped his hand with hers, the two rounding each other before exchanging hands and circling the other way as a crowd of clapping humans joined in.

Marco took the challenge and guided her around him, dipping her low before pulling her above him and placing her back on her feet. Penelope had little time to react though, as Marco pulled her hand along with him, jerking her his way and crossing her arms over her head. Penelope found herself facing away from him with his front pressed against her back, the two of them swaying with the fast, pounding music of the tavern.

" _When I return on the morrow, June,_

_Will ya dance with me to drum and tune?_

_Will ya find me likewise still sublime?_

_Will ya love me just as in me prime?_

_There's a man I know who loves ya too,_

_But I swear he's not gonna love ya true._

_Just wait for me, I'll be on time,_

_Love me just as in me prime!"_

Marco turned her about once more, pulling her closer to him as the two danced around each other, their steps pounding against the polished wood floor. A sizable crowd had now circled the two who were so desperately trying to outdo one another, they didn't even notice.

Marco led Penelope around, both of them bouncing in time, and couldn't help but laugh. "I think you just might be as good a dancer as me!" he yelled above the roaring crowd and thundering music of the tavern. Penelope gave him a sultry grin as they danced, yelling back to him, "That's more like it, Marco! Don't be shy with a princess! Let's see if you can handle one!" The two livened their steps and quickened their pace as the music picked up again.

" _So ya went and found another man,_

_And no less he was in a band!_

_It hurts me so, to be apart, but_

_that's fine, my dear, just please yer heart._

_I was late I know, to return to you,_

_I don't know what I thought you'd do!_

_Don't cry my love, don't even start,_

_I just want you to please yer heart!_

_Go with him and love him more,_

_At least until he goes to war!_

_I'll meet him here and make a friend,_

_As you'll have been off with other men!_

_But I'll love ya still, dear, even then,_

_From my grave on the mountain._

_The war she gave the war she stole,_

_And left my body stiff and cold._

_But I'll be here till we meet again,_

_And here I'll rest on the mountaaaiiin._

As the music died down, Marco pulled Penelope close and dipped her low before bringing her back up sharply as the music swelled once more, to lift her in a half moon arc as the last words of the chorus ended. and twirling her about in one last chorus. She smiled at him as he let her down, and when the last of the beats rang out, leaned in and kissed him softly, holding the sides of his face as the crowd roared with excitement.

After a few moments of cheering and clapping, Marco slowly drew back, the two of them only now noticing the flurry of cheering around them. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Marco gently led her back to their table, leaving the bill and a decent tip for the poor waitress she had been chastising. "It's getting pretty late," he admitted, taking her hand, "We should probably head back now."

Penelope gave him a sultry grin as she let herself be led out of the restaurant and towards Castle Butterfly. "I can agree with half of that, Marco. But I think the nights just getting started."

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

As Tom and Star finished a dance that would be talked about for years to come, the two of them stole away to the edge of the Bounce Lounge, both panting heavily at the copious effort they had just exerted. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, Tom leaned back on the newly installed railing and sighed, content. "That was awesome, Star. I know it's been a while, but...wow."

Star flipped her hair back and beamed a smile at her demonic boyfriend, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "I know, right? We were awesome, Babe! We still got it!" She yelled over the music. Tom took both of her hands and pulled her along with him, grinning excitedly at the upcoming prospect. Gesturing over his shoulder at a photo booth, Tom gave her an eager smile and waited for her answer.

Star, never one to back down from a good time, nodded her head and produced five earth dollars, whispering, "You know I love photo booths, Boo. But I feel like you just want a little...privacy."

"Maybe I do, that's not a problem for the big bad princess is it?" Tom answered, his voice as smooth as silk. Star shook her head and giggled as the two stole away into the unoccupied photo booth of her youth. Once inside, the two took their respective seats and began the photography session with their arms around each other. "I'm glad you're having a good time," Star admitted, taking his hands in hers.

After the first flash, Tom chanced pulling Star closer and kissed her cheek. "I don't usually go for wild and...ridiculous places like this," Star gave him a suspicious glance before he continued. "Buut, when it's with you, I'll do whatever makes you happy."

The second flash illuminated the small space as Star pulled Toms face closer and locked lips with him, the two kissing with passion until the third flash reminded them of their place. Quietly, she returned, "You make me happy. And I loooove that you could make it tonight."

Tom pulled her into another passionate kiss, running his sharp fingers through her hair as the two reminded one another of their feelings. Star held his shoulders and with each passing second, her grip on him tightened with fervor. As the air in booth became hotter, mainly due to one of the two occupants, Tom held the back of Stars neck and let his tongue dance with hers.

Star wanted this moment to continue forever, but after feeling a certain, clawed hand exploring lower down her back than she'd like, and a sudden flash of a less than anticipated camera shutter, the two slowly parted with all the grace of a sputtering engine. "Tom!" She remarked, pushing him off with a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry, I got a little carried away, Starship," he answered with a purplish blush. Star wasn't buying it but decided to let him off the hook. For now. "Alright, lover boy, how about we call it a night? Despite being the ruler of a kingdom, it does in fact still have a curfew."

Tom made to argue, but Star was already leaving the booth. After fixing his disheveled hair and shirt, he followed suit, stepping out of the booth and glancing down at the small string of photos ejecting from the machine. He plucked it from its tray and held it out to Star, a confused look on his face. "You don't want the photos?"

"What, of us kissing? C'mon Tom, I think I'll pass. I've never really been about keeping those," she answered with a smirk. Tom nodded and threw the photos into a nearby bin and followed his girlfriend for a last call at the bar. The two sat down and each ordered a Sailors Grave, a mix of pineapples, oranges, coconut rum, and little gummy sharks.

"So, be honest," Tom started, after taking a big sip of his drink, "did you have more fun tonight than earlier today?"

Star nearly choked on her drink and shot Tom an amused grin. "Tom, what kind of question is that? You're comparing a dance club to me almost getting mauled by a building? Yes, I had more fun tonight!" She answered, slugging his arm. He rubbed his shoulder and took another drink, tilting his glass as he thought about that. The icy, orange and yellow liquid seemed to boil at his touch.

"But I mean, would you say you prefer my company over Marcos?" He asked in a quiet tone. Star looked at him as though she wasn't entirely sure if he was serious this time. "Tom, you and Marco are completely different people. I don't compare you guys, and neither should you. I had a lot of fun tonight, so don't think I'd rather have spent it with someone else, ya goof."

Tom seemed to accept that and slung an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Sorry, Starship. Thanks for inviting me. It's been really nice hanging out with you again, like old times."

"You too, hothead," she returned, pulling him closer for a quick smooch. "Now c'mon, let's get one more dance in before this place closes."

**O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Marco and Penelope finished their long walk home and now stood at the base of Castle Butterfly, each of them not sure what to do. They were home relatively early, with two hours until Mewman curfew, so they hadn't been in a rush, but with most shops closed up, there wasn't much to do.

"Well, I had a lot of fun tonight, Penelope," he offered, extending a warm handshake for her, "Thanks for coming out with me." She looked down at his hand, then back up to him with a somewhat displeased look upon her face. "A handshake Marco? You really think that's all we're doing tonight?" She asked in a voice so smooth, he felt tingles run up his spine in anticipation of her as yet, unknown, intentions.

Retracting his hand and rubbing the back of his neck, Marco looked around the dark town square, unsure of what she would want to do in a closed up town at night. "That was sorta all I had planned, yeah. Why do you ask?" Penelope held her forehead and turned around abruptly, beginning to walk toward the rose gardens of the castle. "Just, follow me, would ya?"

"Am I allowed on the castle grounds at night?" He asked, remaining firmly planted where he stood. Penelope whirled about and stomped over to him, dragging him by force to a more secluded spot of the town center. "Forget the castle, just kiss me already," she breathed, grabbing his chin and pulling him into a deep kiss. From the shadows, Marco's eyes shot open, his face turning four shades of red before landing on scarlet. But when his mind finally caught up to what was happening, the pieces falling in place with a loud clunk, he began to kiss her back, pushing Penelope against the wall and slipping a hand around her waist and one up into her soft brown hair. "Thats more fucking like it," she breathed.

As her tongue explored his mouth, and her hands explored the deep ridges of Marco's well-toned stomach, Penelope found his eagerness to play along intoxicating, a well earned reward for her subtle efforts to entice him all night. So, daring a chance at moving things along, she reached lower down his washboard of an abdomen, finding his buckle waiting.

Marco wasn't sure what he was expecting from the kiss, but what he experienced was well beyond anything he was prepared for. He reached up and held Penelope's chin, guiding her as the two felt the outside world seem to disappear. It was nearly enlightening, the sensations that washed over him, but it was all suddenly jerked away when he felt his belt buckle beginning to come undone.

Ripping himself from Penelope's embrace, he hurriedly re-fastened it, taking a step back and looking at her incredulously. "What are you doing?" He asked, "I thought you wanted to kiss not... _that!"_

Penelope cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked at the newfound tightness of his slacks. "It doesn't seem like your friend there minds Marco... What did you think would happen after some good kissing like that?" She was met with a conflicted stare as he finished adjusting his trousers. "Not _that_ , Penelope! I don't feel comfortable doing that kinda stuff yet, okay? And you should ask permission before you… roam around like that."

Penelope caught her breath for a moment and could only stare at the boy before her. Was he actually refusing an opportunity to… with a princess no less? "Well...I thought you and I dueling with our tongues was permission enough. But I guess I understand," she finished with a resigned sigh stepping forward, "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, Marco. Can we try to forget what just happened? Please?"

Marco could tell by the moonlight she was blushing, maybe even as hard as he was. He sighed in relief and nodded, holding out his hand for her to take. "It's alright. There were just some mixed signals there, so it's okay. C' mon, I'll walk you home."

After taking his hand and beginning the short wall towards the castle steps, Penelope glanced up at Marco and nudged his elbow. "So, not even a little bit interested? You know, my room is-"

"Penelope, too soon," he answered gently, doing his best not to seem uninterested. "It's not that I don't _want_ to, but we're only sixteen. Don't you think we should wait? Play it safer?"

"What kinda warrior plays things safe?" She asked with a chuckle, "I thought you were mister man, down to live wild and take no prisoners."

Marco shrugged as they arrived, giving her a small peck on the cheek. "That's just not who I am. I love adventure, and having fun, but I like keeping my friends safe, more."

Penelope smiled and ruffled his now messy hair before shaking his hand "You're a gentleman more than a warrior, Marco Diaz. But I think it's cute. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Depends on what Star has planned. I'm her guide first, after all. Maybe we could all do something together again like yesterday?" he offered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sounds fun, safe kid," Penelope giggled. Marco stopped for a moment and made to ask where that came from, before a teal portal opened between them, allowing an inebriated couple to stumble through. Closing it, Star giggled at Marco and poked his nose as Tom struggled to keep his legs from collapsing. "Looka yewww, mister big ole warrior over here, mah best bestie! M-*burp* Marcaz Dioooo!" She mumbled happily.

Penelope took hold of Stars shoulders, leading her towards the stairs before blowing Marco a kiss. "You know where to find me if you change your mind, lover boy. And call me tomorrow!" she shouted over her shoulder as she led Star safely into the Castle. His cheeks burned, as did the left side of his face as Tom opened a column of flame. Turning to Marco, Tom shook his head.

"Nice. See you- *burp* -in hell, Mango," he offered with a lopsided grin before sinking into the ground and disappearing from view. Marco raised a defensive finger at the remark, but merely let out a resigned sigh and turned on his heels. It had been an excruciatingly long day, and after everything that had transpired, he just felt drained.

Traveling to a new world, nearly getting killed, a date that ended in an awkward standoff, _'where did that even come from?'_ He wondered. _'We only went on one date, and it wasn't even over yet!'_ Marco felt himself blush at the remembered feelings that were passed between them. It was overwhelming to think about, yet, he couldn't think of a time he had been more exhilarated. Except of course earlier that same day, running from a giant monster with Star.

He smiled just thinking about it, the adventure to an indescribable world, a glimpse at the most powerful weapon on the planet. All with his best friend. "And who knows what she has planned for tomorrow," he mused aloud, too wrapped up to notice the floating eyeball watching his every move from sixty feet in the air.

Far away, on the outskirts of Echo Creek, deep within the woods lay forces of evil, plotting their next move in unspeakable ways. Their cruelty knew no-"

"Bearicorn shut it! No one likes a narrator!" Ludo barked, glaring at his minion as the light of the fire danced around them. "Sorry boss," the massive horned bear mumbled, fiddling with his ax. Ludo rubbed his temples and sighed, clearly displeased with his current situation.

"To be clear, you insufferable ingrates, we have no magic wand, we have no Butterfly hostage, and we have no progress whatsoever, to report to Lord Toffee. Do you think he'd be pleased with our work?"

Bearicorn and Three-Eyed Potato Baby exchanged an uneasy glance with Beard Deer and Giant chicken, murmuring, "no?"

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU PATHETIC WORMS!" You're lucky Toffee hasn't gotten wind of your failures, otherwise, he'd send-"

"Boss," Buffrog announced suddenly, pounding his chest and kneeling before his leader, "Star Butterfly, she has received wand. This morning, entire M.R.C. was there to watch. Made it easy to slip in." Ludo took a moment to soak that in before grinning wickedly at the prospect. He jumped to his feet and stood high above his minions, letting his voice be carried over the trees.

"Just as I planned! Attacking the Butterfly girl made the queen worry for her safety! Now the brat has the wand, and we can take it by force!" Ludo held his fist high in the air, but he heard nothing from his entourage. Turning about, he found them finding any and all means of looking busy to avoid his gaze.

"What?" Ludo asked, cocking an eyebrow at them. Buffrog came forward once more and knelt. "Boss, we lose to Star Butterfly and Karate boy, even without the wand. What could make you think we can steal wand now?"

Ludo thought on that for a moment, holding his chin deep in thought. "Very well. We'll figure something out. For now, just continue reconnaissance, and find out more about this 'Karate Boy.' I want to know how he almost single-handedly defeated my army!"

"Da boss. I go," Buffrog announced before bounding away, presumably to continue spying. Ludo looked at his other comrades, who were all suddenly invested in him again, and found them eagerly looking to him for guidance. "Soon. Very, very, _very soon_ ," he promised. He would return to his king with success, and reap every bountiful reward that came with it. "Mark. My. Words."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N LordCornwalis here. It's collaboration time! Ronald Reagan and I have decided to write a story together. All the fun you like from "Forgotten Ventures" and my own fic "In the Pale Starlight" wrapped up in one new AU. We won't go into too much detail here, but we both hope you enjoy the story as we think it's a fun new spin on Star vs. and it will be a completely new story featuring our favorite characters from the show. I wrote this first chapter, and from here on out Ronald and I will be alternating. Enjoy!


End file.
